


Вдали от дома

by Lena013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demonic Possession, Drama, Multi, Parallel Universes, Psychological Drama, Sex Change, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Петра Паркер уставшая девчонка не-герой, застрявшая в параллельном измерении. Она — ошибка; её здесь быть не должно и ей определенно нужно попасть домой, но Петра знает, что не может оставаться в стороне, когда страдают люди. Никогда не могла.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Поиздеваемся над названием предстоящего фильма. Почему нет?  
> Очередная зарисовка.

У каждого своя история, каждый человек делал выбор или был на перепутье, не редко задумываясь: «А что если бы какая-то _деталь_  истории была изменена?»

Петра никогда не исключала такой возможности — параллельные вселенные, другие реальности, иные миры. Всё возможно в этом безумстве хаотичного движения.

Но Петра не думала, что её жизнь трижды перевернется, как попавший в ДТП автомобиль, когда судьба милостиво выбирает, кому уцелеть, а кому мгновенно умереть, вне зависимости от пристегнутого ремня безопасности, твоего положения или возраста. Судьба никогда не идёт на сделки.

В первый раз жизнь крупно кувыркнулась в научно-исследовательском центре генной инженерии. Экскурсия с двумя классами средней школы в западной части Квинсе. Петре четырнадцать, у нее большие очки на половину лица, брекеты, которая она носит с двенадцати лет и горящий интерес ко всем слова Доктора Коннорса. Петра ловит каждое слово, задает больше всех вопросов и не замечает ничего вокруг. Им показывают действия мутагенного луча, который перестраивает клетки, он радиоактивен, но детей — а особенно учительницу — заверили, что процент радиации настолько низкий, что они больше в день получают от использования смартфона.

Петра не замечает паучка, попавшего точно под работающий луч — его никто не замечает. Петра не замечает, как паучок ползет по ее штанине, когда она подходит с очередным вопросом. Петра не замечает маленького паучка ровно до того момента, пока тот не укусил её за руку.

Петра вскрикнула, одёрнула руку, получила сочувствие классной руководительницы и попросила аптечку, от которой Петра отказывалась всеми силами.

— Это всего лишь паук, миссис Лоэнс, — непринужденно махнула той самой рукой девочка, — пройдёт.

Не прошло. Добавило несколько непродолжительных кошмаров, которые Петра старалась забыть пару месяцев и _суперсилы._  Она стала сильной, выносливой, могла лазить по стенам — _подумать только!_  — и, самое главное, она могла что-то изменить. Петра не могла игнорировать свои силы, не могла больше закрывать глаза, на то, что происходит в их неспокойном районе — она не могла оставаться в стороне. Так появился он — герой в красно-синих тряпках, прыгающий по крышам и помогающий старушкам перейти дорогу, а грабителям срывал легкую наживу. Дружелюбный сосед.

_Дядя Бен гордился бы ею._

Во второй раз жизнь Петры Паркер переменилась неожиданно. До того как это случилось, она могла бы сказать, что знакомство с Тони Старком — _кумиром, героем детства, просто невероятным человеком_  — стало одним из поворотных моментов, вместе с последующим новым продвинутым костюмом и битвы в Берлине, но… нет. Петра не стала мстителем, Петра предпочла остаться на патруле улиц Нью-Йорка, Петра хотела сохранить хотя бы немного свою прежнюю жизнь, уверенность в безопасности тёти Мэй и ту непосредственную близость с жителями Квинса. На часах было около девяти вечера, когда _Человек-паук\_  заканчивал свою «смену», из-за комендантского часа, устроенного дома, потому что у кое-кого завтра контрольная по химии. Петра сидела на крыше не слишком высокого здания и смотрела на небо. Сегодня был редкий день: звездопад, который можно увидеть раз в сто или двести лет — Петра честно пыталась запомнить часть слов своего друга Нэда, но то был первый урок алгебры после ночи с весенним обострением сумасшедших. Она извиниться перед тётей Мэй за опоздание, девушка просто не могла пропустить такое редкое явление.

_Звёзды падали, очерчивали линии и сгорали…_

Момент тишины и покоя был нарушен, когда Петре начало казаться, что одна звезда летит прямо к ней. _Да нет, показалось._  Петра поняла, что у неё не галлюцинации, когда она услышала свистящий звук сгорания окаменелости в атмосфере. Девушка мысленно проводила расчеты с небывалой скоростью: она пыталась уловить с какой скоростью летит метеорит, сколько он потеряет в весе при сгорании и какой ущерб будет нанесен, если он попадёт по городу. Вспомнив о способностях костюма, Петра мигом надела маску, и Карен быстро рассчитала траекторию падения, а также послала сообщение мистеру Старку. В свою очередь он наказал ей _ни в коем случае_  ни идти к месту приземления, которым являлось Атлантическое побережье с множеством уличных кафетериев. Петра не думала, Петра благодарна Нэду за взлом костюма и отключения программ-нянек, _Петра не может остаться в стороне._

Когда она увела людей и вернулась, чтобы убедиться в этом, то метеорит, словно специально подгадав момент, рухнул с оглушительной силой. Ударная волна сбила с ног, грохот дезориентировал — _странно, что барабанные перепонки не лопнули_  — и повредил проводку, проходящую под землей. Источником света была луна, да огни вдалеке. Петра сняла маску, часто дыша, давясь поднявшимся в воздух песком, и громко откашливалась. Возможно, ей показалось, но она видит движение возле прилетевшего из глубин космоса камня.

— Хей, отойдите, — говорит Паркер, считая, что люди спустились посмотреть. Петра трясёт головой и нетвердо встаёт на ноги. Тогда она видит его: _чертов-камень-прилетевший-из-космоса!_  Она ощущает исходящий жар, слышит, как он шипит, будто масло на сковороде, и ей становится до невозможности любопытно. Научный интерес сильнее голоса разума, помутненный рассудок игнорирует паучье чутьё, путая его с сотрясением мозга, Петра приближается к метеориту.

На метеорите есть какая-то черная слизь — это Паркер понимает, подходя на расстояние одного шага. _Петра необдуманно тянет руку…_  Тони Старка от этого момента — _слизь резво прыгает на неё_  — отделяли жалкие пятьсот метров на скорости реактивных двигателей, — _симбиот расползается по всему телу, найдя себе нового хозяина, новую жертву_  — о чём он никогда не перестанет жалеть. Прибывший на месте Старк обнаруживает полуразрушенное побережье и остывший космический камень.

_Петра Паркер числится пропавшей три недели и четыре дня._

На самом деле, Петре жаль, что так вышло. Что она так поступила, бросила их, ничего не сказав, но они бы попытались помочь, попытались спасти её — это слишком опасно. Петра не простит себе, если из-за неё кто пострадает.

«Всё закончится, как только ты перестанешь противиться предопределенному», — голос загробный, _нечеловеческий,_ пришёл вместе с черным костюмом и дурными _пугающими_  мыслями. Он предлагал делать ужасные вещи, он делал кошмарные действия её руками, он сделал из неё монстра.

Веном. Так _они_  себя называют. Веном — это чертов вирус с коллективным интеллектом, который впитался в её клетки, присасываясь, словно пиявка. Они отравляют её разум, они звучат в её голове постоянно, они заставляют её призывать на помощь всю свою силу воли.

Петра думает, что её кровь и спираль ДНК сейчас похожи на смесь галактического карнавала и лазерного шоу в ночном неоновом клубе: подростковый период, мутированные паучьи клетки и инопланетный вирусный паразит. Красота.

Единственный плюс в Веноме — она почти не испытывает голода, не того, не человеческого. Пока что Петра предпочитает не спрашивать, чем будет питаться, когда у нее закончатся деньги на гамбургеры раз в два дня. Петра извиняется перед каждым человеком, у которого крадет кошелек. Мысленно, конечно.

«В извинениях нет нужды», — шипят голоса.

— Конечно, для _вас_  нет, ведь _вы_  не люди, — бормочет девушка, затягивая нити спортивного капюшона. Она плывет на лайнере через атлантический океан шестой день и медленно начинает сходить с ума.

Веном сводит её с ума. Веном подталкивает ее к преступлениям. Веном пришел из другого, тёмного мира.

Веном — демон.

Увы, но отравленный мозг Паркер не придумал ничего умнее, чем загуглить «как избавиться от демона». Спустя пять запросов она нашла очень и очень странное объявление. Петра не помнит о чём оно, в её голове только адрес дома в Лондоне и ничего более. Куда позже Стивен Стрэндж объяснил, что это современная магия, отслеживает подобные вопросы, и через вай-фай проверяет на наличие одержимости. Сказать, что Петра охренела — ничего не сказать.

Лондонский монах, как про себя окрестила Доктора Стрэнджа, Петра, провёл одному ему известную диагностику: сначала как маг, а потом, сильно нахмурившись, прекратил водить руками в воздухе и взял в руки шприц и попросил закатить рукав. Взять кровь было сложно, так как симбиот защищает своего носителя, пока тот ему угоден. Паркер приложила немалые усилия, чтобы заставить их расступиться.

«Ты не сможешь сражаться вечно», — Петре могло послышаться, но она уловила в демоническом голосе усмешку.

Петра проводила недели за медитациями и чтением самых-скучных-на-свете-книг, она отгородилась от интернета, телевидения и любых других электронных устройств, способных передать информацию. _Как там тётя Мэй? Как мистер Старк? Как Нэд?_  Петра могла надеяться, что её хотя бы не объявили мёртвой. Но проверить не рискнула.

В третий раз, когда жизнь свернула _в дьявол знает какую сторону,_ Доктор Стрэндж _кажется_  нашёл способ _разделить_  Петру и Венома. Девушка не знала, что её смущает больше: то, что ходячая-уверенность-в-своих-действиях Стрэндж говорит такие слова как «наверное» и «должно сработать» или то, что их можно _только_  разделить? Не уничтожить, не сжить со света и отправить, откуда эта тварь выползла, а просто «разделить».

— Как у вас всё просто, _Доктор_  Стрэндж, — Петра давит на нужное слово. Петра дает понять, что она знает деятелей науки. Петра сама в таком положении из-за своего природного исследовательского любопытства.

Петра не та невинная девочка с круглыми очками, не та вежливая неуклюжая девчонка, не тот наивный супергерой, помогающий спустить котёнка с дерева днём и остановить террористов ночью.

Петре почти семнадцать лет, у неё сверхсилы, которыми она может навредить людям, если потеряет контроль над собственным разумом. За последние пары месяцев Паркер взрослела не дням, а по часам. Петре Паркер не до подвохов со стороны каких-то магов.

Стивен прекрасно увидел всё это в красноречивым взгляде, нахально смотрящий снизу-вверх. Глаза горели решительностью и угрозой.

«Отпусти гнев, дай ему волю», — от голоса в голове нельзя было отгородиться и заткнуть уши руками. Веном становится сильнее, они все это понимали.

— Пора, — говорит Стрэндж и ведёт девушку вдоль коридоров и десятков дверей в этом нескончаемом доме.

— Давайте без фокусов, — со знакомой магу усталостью отработавшего в приёмной суточную смену врача, произносит Петра, ложась в центр вычерченного круга.

Что-то пошло не так в середине процесса: Петра знала, что будет больно, что Веном будет противиться, что по ощущениям это будет напоминать снятия кожи живьем ржавым ножом со всего тела разом. Определенно — было больно. Казалось, что голова сейчас расколется надвое и Веном, в своей интерпретации Чужого, вылезет из черепушки и убьёт всех. Петре казалось, что она сквозь все это слышит шум, голос Венома. Он говорит, то чего она не понимает. На другом языке — доходит до Паркер, но слишком поздно. Под ней разворачивается целая Бездна.

Веном — это коллективный самообучающийся разум, способный взять бессознательное — _спящее_  — тело носителя под контроль и, делая все для своего выживания, самостоятельно изучать магические руны и древние заклятия, добираясь до запретных книг и поднося их к лицу через решетки, с помощью принимающих любую форму клеток.

_Они все недооценивали их._

Стивен Стрэндж заслуженно получил в глаз от Тони Старка, сильную пощечину от Мэй Паркер и ненависть, смешанную с горем к своей персоне. Абсолютно заслуженно.

— Где она? — прижав мага к стене, не скрывая злости, спросил Тони.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Доктор Стрэндж.

_Петра Паркер пропала из этого мира, провалившись в Пустоту._


	2. Chapter 2

Питера Паркера укусил радиоактивный паук. Питер Паркер стал героем со сверхспособностями. Питер Паркер просто Дружелюбный сосед, просто Человек-паук.

Питер никогда не встречал Венома.

Петра ему очень завидует…

Оказываться в другом мире было… Петра не уверена, что есть какое-либо подходящее слово: тут тебе не Нарния и не Хогвартс — хотя одного мага в Лондоне она все же нашла. Стоит сказать спасибо местному Стрэнджу, что его не было дома, когда она разнесла своим появлением всю комнату и пробила пол. И, наверное, стоит сказать спасибо, что не сработала какая-то ведьминская сигнализация, а также поблагодарить своего мага, _когда_  она вёрнется, зато то что объяснил какие двери ведут в горы, пустыни и в крупные столицы. В другом мире было страшно. И интересно. И волнующе. И опасно.

Звон в ушах, как от удара изнутри черепной коробки.

«Петра-а-а», — злобно скрежетал Веном, что девушка сгорбилась, опирался о ближайшую стену, приложив пальцы к вискам. Мимо промчались полицейские машины с сиренами. Петра устала, выдохнула, завернув в подворотню, и чуть не съехала по стене вниз: Человек-паук только что предотвратил ограбления супермаркета.

Все-таки, спустя столько времени, Петра признаёт, что Квинс дерьмовый район.

— Ох… — с такими мигренями девушка всерьез подумывает ворваться в аптеку. Где-нибудь в Бруклине, а еще лучше в гетто. Чтоб наверняка не встретить лучше-версию-себя.

Петра не может сказать, почему решила следить за другим Паркером, за другой-похожей жизнью, за совсем другим человеком. Петра не знает, когда решила за ним шпионить: наверное, между моментом, когда стащила еду из столовой для бездомных и когда поняла, что сотрудничая с симбиотом можно быть мечтой любой разведки. Веном может принимать любую форму, даже облачить девушку в любую одежду, на которую у неё хватит фантазии — в бегах это помогало, в преследовании, как выяснилось, тоже.

Петра не соображала из-за голосов, отсутствия необходимых пары-тройки часов сна и нехватки витаминов и углеводов в организме. Она лишь знала, что ей нужно вернуться домой, но откровенно не понимала _как_  это сделать.

Петра Паркер в новом мире уже пятнадцать дней и всё это время она собирается с разбегающимися в разные стороны мыслями. Ей хотелось бы обраться к Стрэнджу, но адреса дома она не помнит — _магия чёртова_ — а старый-добрый запрос в интернете ничего не дал.

Петра совершенно одна в параллельном, мать её фортуну, измерении без ничего.

«Отчего же?» — если бы девушка не знала, что ее демоны это паразит, то услышала бы настоящую обиду в голосе.

Петра вздыхает, находясь на стене между десятым и одиннадцатым этажом кирпичного здания. Через три дома, в щели, она видит не-свою комнату и наблюдает за иной версией себя. Питер как спешно выпрыгивает из своего геройского костюма и, путаясь в штанах, пытается не порвать в своих метаниях пижаму. Петра улыбается, потому что в таком виде Питера застаёт тетя Мэй и _это правда смешно._ Петра слышит с такого расстояния его глупейшие отмазки, _так похожие на её,_  видит нелепые движения руками, _такие же как у неё,_  чувствует привкус беззаботной подростковой жизни, которая закончилась вместе с звездопадом.

_Звёзды падали, очерчивали линии и сгорали…_

У Петры щемит в груди, ей хочется, чтобы это был признак инфаркта, но не в её возрасте и не с её прокаченным мутировавшим телом. Петра упирается локтями в колени и прячет лицо в ладони: _нельзя поддаваться эмоциям — демоны не дремлют._

Петра бы многое отдала за такую жизнь Питера…

«Мы можем тебе помо…»

— Но не столько! — не выдерживает Паркер, перепугав соседей десятого и одиннадцатого этажей. Петра быстро съехала по всей стене вниз, _потому что Питер посмотрел в её сторону._  И паранойя говорит, что три дома — это мало, чтобы спрятаться.

«Нам незачем прятаться».

— О, просто заткнись, — уже со злостью, ругается девушка, пнув фонарный столб, сломав его, будто удар машины. Но Петре все равно на столб, на Питера, на этот мир — она хочет назад. Домой. _К своей жизни!_

Самая трезвая осмысленная мысль ошеломляет Петру: «Чтобы выбраться в одиночку, ей понадобятся годы». Не зная чем себя занять — помешавшись на самой первой яркой мысли — Петра, с ловкостью бывалого фокусника, незаметно крадёт из магазина белую кепку с символикой какой-то бейсбольной команды. Девушка в один прыжок перепрыгивает забор за учреждением, поправляет кепку и идёт в старшую школу с уклоном в науку в центре Квинса.

Если раньше Петра чувствовала себя в кроссовере «Чужого» и «Изгоняющий Дьявола» за режиссированием Тима Бёртона, то теперь ей казалось, будто она застряла в бета-версии матрицы. Где все живут своими жизнями, где идет, как должно быть, где по какой-то неведомой ей причине существует _Питер_  Паркер.

«Ты чувствуешь боль?» — вкрадчиво спрашивает Веном, рубашка, сформированная симбиотом, жжёт Петре кожу.

— Да, — скрипя зубами, отвечает девушка, сжимая кулаки, и целенаправленно идёт к дамскому туалету.

«Ты испытываешь злость?» — Петре чудятся притворно ласковые нотки, и она ускоряет шаг, быстрым движением опустив козырёк ниже, когда мимо проходит Флэш-чёртов-Томпсон. _Будто-то бы он мог узнать её, ага._

—  _К чему сдерживаться?_  — звучит голос возле её уха, одновременно с этим Петра влетает в уборную, одновременно с этим звенит звонок, одновременно с этим Петра ловит своё отражение в зеркале напротив двери.

Петра зажимает себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть от испуга, увидев, как чёрный костюм поглотил половину её тела.

Девушка бегом закрывается в кабинке, опускает крышку унитаза, садится и начинает тихо проговаривать защитную мантру от влияния на разум. Стрэндж вбил эти слова ей в голову так, что она бы и на азбуке Морзе смогла её отбить.

_«Нет месту сомнениям, нет месту страху, нет месту гордыни. И лабиринты, построенные в разуме, пугают и путают, и демоны теряются, сдаются и сбегают»._

— …и _демоны_ теряются, сдаются и сбегают… — Петра выдыхает последние слова, убрав упавшие волосы с лица.

Она — ошибка; её здесь быть не должно и ей определенно нужно попасть домой.

Этот мир её лабиринт.


	3. Chapter 3

Если что-то и могло покоробить состояние Петры Паркер ещё больше, чем застрять в другом мире, то это явно увидеть, как Питер обедает вместе с Тони в кафе недалеко от бывшей базы мстителей. Петра сжала ладонь, а вместе с этим и раскрошила кирпичную стену, оставив приличную вмятину и чуть не упав с высоты третьего этажа.

Питер резко посмотрел в её сторону.

Девушка скрылась до этого момента. Если парень что-то и увидел, то максимум тень через два дома и две шумящие дороги. _Он не мог её услышать._  Конечно, нет, это невозможно. Она задержала дыхание, прижавшись к стене спиной. Если не может услышать она его, то и не может Питер услышать её. Петра следила за ним двенадцатый день — _это реально помешательство, Паркер!_  — и до этого юный герой ни разу не замечал слежки. Тогда как… осознание бьёт с силой, равному кулаку Капитана Америки в челюсть.

_Паучье чутьё._

Петра мысленно взвыла, до боли зажмурив глаза.

— Всё в порядке, парень? — спросил Старк, заметив странное даже для Питера поведение. Тони пытался углядеть, что видит Паркер, но по улицам шли обычные люди, размеренно ехали автомобили, образуя пробку, и _солнце не погасло, а небо не заслонила армия врагов._

Петра закусила губу до крови, утопая в чувстве разочарования и обречённости.

— Да… да, — просто он почувствовал _угрозу своей жизни._  — Да, мистер Старк, — быстро отвечает Питер, скидывая с себя тревожную задумчивость, — просто показалось. Еще по милкшейку? — перевёл в безопасное русло тему Паркер.

— Ещё один? — поднял брови Старк, взглядом указывая на девять пустых стаканов. — Дешевле будет купить молочную ферму, — добавил Тони, но подкинул Питеру платиновую карточку. Питер сходил за коктейлем лишь пару минут спустя, с неподдельным удивлением словив карточку и еще большим шоком отказываясь, рассматривая карту — на ней его имя.

Петра сливается с толпой, закрывшись ото всех серым капюшоном и белой кепкой, за четыре квартала от кафе.

«Не противься нам», — голос Венома становится похож на человеческий и это пугает девушку до первых седых волосков на макушке. Петра не знает, что ей делать, куда идти, к кому обратиться, _кому можно верить?_  Ноги ведут к всегда мрачному, всегда холодному кладбищу.

— Хоть что-то не меняется, — угрюмо говорит девушка и мысленно поправляет себя: «В этом мире одно изменение — ты».

Его могила ухоженная, чистая, такая **не** брошенная на фоне наклонённых и заросших монументов. Бенджамин Паркер, дядя Бен. Единственный человек, который принял бы её любой, который точно бы не оттолкнул, который мог выслушать, тепло обнять и сказать всем известному, _но такую нужную,_  истину: «С силой приходит ответственность».

 _Да, дядя Бен, а ещё сломанные кости, постоянное враньё и голоса в голове,_  — из груди вырывается полусмешок-полувсхлип.

Петре не нужно смотреть на свои дрожащие руки, ведь она знает, что симбиот _пожирает_  её тело, выталкивает сознание из собственного тела, накрыв его волной эмоций и переживаний. Петре всего шестнадцать лет, а она чувствует себя на целую жизнь Тони Старком, таким же разбитым, не выспавшимся и заколебавшимся недогероем.

Петра — не герой, больше нет. _Чёрные клетки окутали ноги, кисти, плавно пробираясь вдоль позвоночника и пресса._  Петре _всего лишь_  шестнадцать, Петра _застряла,_  Петра совсем одна. _Симбиот полз по её коже шеи, будто рой насекомых._  Колени подкосились и Петра, не сопротивляясь, рухнула на колени, а вместе с этим развалился построенный лабиринт с ловушками в её разуме.

_Прости, дядя Бен. Я не справляюсь._

— Я скучаю, — говорит девушка, неотрывно смотря на имя самого близкого ей в жизни человека. Петра чувствует, что симбиот поглощает её равномерно, что он добрался до ушей, лба, подбородка, висков, глаз, носа…

— Помогите!

Ей, должно быть, послышалось. Петра склонила голову на бок.

— Пожалуйста, помогите! — женский голос оглашал если не весь Квинс, то все кладбище точно. Голос отчаянный, нервный, с отчётливым привкусом паники. — Хоть кто-нибудь! — на грани срыва кричала женщина с северного выхода. — Пожалуйста… — заплакав, севшим голосом умоляла она, но Петра всё же услышала.

_Кому-то нужна помощь._

_Кто-то умоляет о ней._

**_Кто-то в беде._ **

Петра рассудительна и спокойна. Она идёт по холодной земле на звук задушливых всхлипов, _полностью облачённая в чёрный костюм._  Женщина сидит на грязной земле в белоснежной юбке, склонившись над молодым человеком, который опирался на статую ангела. Этот человек истекал кровью от двух ножевых ранений, Петра слышала, как неровно и гулко билось его сердце, как тяжело он дышал и как девушка шептала его имя снова и снова.

— Я отнесу его в больницу, — будь Петра в-порядке, то удивилась свое изменившемуся, почти механическому голосу. Светловолосая девушка вздрогнула, подняла голову и дёрнулась от Петры, как от чумы. — Хочешь, чтобы он жил? — предотвратив вопросы или крики, решила вопрос Паркер, пока на голубых глазах полного ужаса, она подхватывала на руки умирающего парня.

Может, она и ненавидит костюм. Может, она только что продала душу Дьяволу. Может, она только что _проснулась._ Но, чёрт. Как хорошо, что симбиот усиливает её собственные способности и в больнице она оказывается меньше, чем за минуту, распугав половину медперсонала. Кем ни был этот Гарри, которого в срочном порядке увезли в операционную, возможно, он только что помог Петре Паркер остаться человеком.

Петра знает, что не может оставаться в стороне, когда страдают люди. Никогда не могла.

Петра Паркер заставляет симбиот сойти на нет и выйти к людям. Засунув руки в карманы, девушка двинулась в сторону Статен-Айленд, насвистывая припев из песни Битлз.


	4. Chapter 4

Статен-Айленд неплохой район: замкнутый остров с десятком портов во все стороны, люди хорошие и плохие, работа, где не задают вопросов, всегда найдётся, и он находится аж через целый Бруклин от Квинса. Дюжины километров кажется мало и Паркер движет всё южнее и дальше от Питера Паркера, от Тони Старка, от Манхеттена, от Квинса — от любого кто бы мог что-то заподозрить.

На смену одержимости пришла паранойя.

Тот краткий миг на кладбище был лишь передышкой. Веном молчал около суток и Петра Паркер, впервые за долгое время смогла _выспаться_  — девушка боялась, что забыла это сладкое мгновение. Те доли секунды между сном и явью, когда всё замечательно, всё хорошо; те мимолётные мгновения забытья. А потом волной приходит реальность с войском воспоминаний. А её реальности такова: Петра Паркер беспризорница, ночующая на заброшенных складах, лишь из-за сильного тела не застудив себе почки расположившись на голом бетоне.

И ни в коем случае нельзя забывать о демоне под кожей.

Веном выжидает, таится и помалкивает большую часть времени, отчего Паркер нервничает ещё больше. Если твой демон молчит, то возможно, что он у тебя за спиной. Оборачиваясь, Петра, конечно, никого не видела, не слышала и паучье чутьё не среагировало. У неё паранойя.

Петра убеждает себя, что эти подростковые замашки, когда ищешь у себя кучу психических отклонений, скоро пройдут. Лишь бы их причиной не был Веном, тогда помешательство переквалифицируются в патологию.

Паркер _здесь_  целых восемнадцать дней и пора брать себя в руки. Она жива, голова на плечах, сил в три раза больше — пора начать с самого начала…

 

 

Мэри Джонс двадцать один год, у неё подергивающиеся пальцы, очки на пол лица и уставшие-тёмные глаза, которые не скрывает даже искренняя улыбка, что уж говорить о учтиво вежливой? Мэри работает официанткой в пиццерии «У Роба», работает ежедневно и без выходных в две смены и ни капельки не устаёт. Двое других официанта и три повара в шутку говорят, что она каждую ночь меняет батарейки и не знает усталости. Мэри весело смеется над этим, отмахивается от них, берет шесть больших тарелок и идет ко второму столику, где её уже встречают удивленные глаза посетителей.

— Не-не вставайте, — быстро говорит она, ловко ставя четыре тарелки на стол и перехватывая с невероятной скоростью еще две, что находились на изгибах локтей. Первый парень, который поднял челюсть с пола, ей зааплодировал, друзья подхватили. Мэри засмущалась в край. — Приятного аппетита, господа. Хотите отблагодарить? Расскажите о нас друзьям и знакомым, — чаевые она себе уже заработала.

— Непременно, — ответил парень с самой широкой улыбкой. Мэри улыбается тепло и открыто, пряча грустные глаза.

Ровно в час ночи Мэри заканчивает свою смену, прощается с ребятами, которые переворачивают стулья, никогда не прося её остаться, и сворачивает в один и тот темный переулок. Петра шумно выдыхает, словно с неё спала семитонная ноша. Паркер никогда не курила, но вот прямо сейчас она бы не отказалась от этого. Девушка закрывает глаза, _пять минут и можно идти._

Пять минут на то, чтобы сменить одежду посредством симбиота; пять минут на то, чтобы перестать быть веселой Мэри Джонс без демонов в голове; пять минут на то, чтобы стать «сознательным гражданином, патрулирующим улицы».

Она не герой, она не Человек-паук — _ни в коем случае!_  — она просто не может остаться в стороне. Ей это нужно как воздух для утопающего, как доза для героинового наркомана, как _Петре Паркер, сражающейся с Дьяволом каждый день._  Войне нет конца. Веном проник слишком глубоко, впился в органы, стал частью ДНК, проник в ночные кошмары.

Петра Паркер не герой — она единственный солдат на поле боя против вражеской армии.

Она останавливает грабителей в два счета: без разговоров, без предупреждений, _без убийств._  Она не даёт садиться пьяным в хлам людям в машины, особо упорным она просто сжимает в руке ключи от их машины, а дальше пускай сами. Она слышит, видит и ощущает запахи острее, чем Человек-паук, чем кто-либо. Но всех спасти — нельзя и быть везде и сразу — невозможно. Уличные разборки местных банд — головная боль в любом районе. Петра не может быть быстрее пули, хоть и пытается, не может остановить кровотечение, потому что не врач, не может ничего сделать, если в парня её возраста выстреливают всю обойму. В такие дни Паркер под утро бредёт к старым докам с несколькими ненужными складами. Петра запрещает себе злиться вперемешку с ужасом, когда от души вдарила ногой по стене, и четырехэтажное бетонное здание рухнуло как карточный домик.

 _Оно было старым,_  — убеждает себя девушка. Да-да, старым, с битыми окнами и прорастающей сквозь асфальтированное покрытие травой. Падение склада услышал, наверное, весь Статен-Айленд, об этом говорили в новостях, ребята обсуждали на работе, а посетители между делом предположили, что у них тоже мог появиться супергерой, не всем же на Манхэттене окучиваться.

Мэри Джонс берёт на последующие два дня — _выходных, между прочим_  — отгул. Впервые за те два месяца работы. Ребята, особенно официанты, смотрели ей вслед такими большими брошенными глазами, что одеревеневшее сердце Петры чуть не треснуло. _Мэри_  извиняла за такую подставу с её стороны, помахала тоненькой ручкой и виновато улыбнулась, _Петра_  сняла очки, переменила одежду и стала похожа на подростка, каким и являлась.

Распущенные и отросшие до плеч волосы ей мешали, всё-таки она привыкла коротко стричься, чтобы легко надевать маску. Но те времена прошли, а Веному не принципиально, _он часть её до самых кончиков волос._  Девушка плывёт на пароходе в Бруклин и подставляет лицо слабому встречному ветру. Ей нужно освежить голову, развеется, не видеть улицы, где она находила трупы, людей которым не успела помочь, и не идти по дорогам, где на её беспомощных руках умирали подростки, юноши, молодые люди, которые по глупости связались с бандами. Петра открывает глаза и замечает мелкую точку, летящую от одного здания к другому. _Что он делает в Бруклине?!_  Паркер бледнеет и тепло, расходящееся по телу, падает куда-то вниз, под пятки, под пароход, до самого дна Атлантического океана. Она сжимает поручень и ломает его. Слава Богу, бесшумно. Петра стоит так еще секунд пять и отходит к другому борту, будто всё так и было, это не её рук дело.

Петра не знает чего она так боится: того, что Питер Паркер каким-то мифическим образом в ней увидит себя или своей реакции, когда встретится с ним лицом к лицу? Петра не хочет, чтобы всё повторилось, чтобы сработало паучье чутьё — это бы значило, что она намеревается причинить ему вред.

—  _Убить,_  — категорично поправляет её Веном совсем человеческим голосом, который она слышит двумя ушами. Паркер вздрагивает, чуть не прыгнув за борт, подальше от этого безумия. Еще немного у неё начнутся галлюцинации, вот тогда уже смело можно сдаваться в дурку. С какими-то усиленными стенами, подавителями и прочими… сначала подкинуть мистеру Старку такую идею, а потом со спокойной душой подписать себе приговор, да.

Петра ступает на порт самой-самой последней и смотрит на небоскрёбы с подозрительным прищуром. Ей надо почаще повторять себе, что город ей не враг и при желании она всегда может его покинуть. Даже автостопом в своей самой короткой юбке, чулках и майки на голое тело — она сильнее людей. Физически. Если бы была морально, то точно бы сейчас не сидела в автобусе до Квинса. Называя себя последними гадкими словами, Петра безучастно смотрела в окно, подслушивала разговоры, слушала рок-музыку через наушники девушки на другом конце общественного транспорта. Выходя на, черти-её-сожрите, своей остановке, Петра замечает, что паранойя утихла, у неё больше нет странного чувства, что само солнце её осуждает, а каждый механический шум, который она слышала, это жучок, следящий за ней. А вот ненавидеть себя и свой слабовольный характер девушка начала, когда застыла через дорогу от _своего_  дома.

Дома Питера Паркера.

—  _У него твоя жизнь,_  — она передергивает плечами, но голос Венома отрезвляет и, вместо того чтобы окончательно самоубиться мысленно, войдя в свою — _его!_  — квартиру, Петра лезет на крышу дома напротив. Тети Мэй ещё нет дома, а Человек-паук патрулирует улицы.

— Квинс может спать спокойно, — ехидничала Петра сама с собой. Кажется, у неё заболела голова.

Откуда эта почти-ненависть к Питеру Паркеру? Откуда это всепожирающее чувство гнева? Откуда эта гниль в её душе?

Ответы приходят сами собой, стоив посмотреть на свои слегка трясущиеся, как у алкоголика, руки, покрытые тонкой чёрной «кожей».

— Проклятье… — коротко оглашает вердикт своей жизни Петра, запуская эти самые пальцы в шевелюру с парой-тройкой седых волос.

Чужой мир еще более несправедлив к ней, чем собственный. Или ее был таким же, а она за розовыми очками и наивной детской непосредственностью этого не замечала? Петра не может сдержать горького смешка — _о да, она-то теперь взрослая, чтобы так говорить._  Целых без-двух-минут семнадцать лет. День рождения Питера через неделю и Петре хочется сделать подарок. Желание внезапное, полностью противоречившее всем предыдущим. Это шокирует девушку настолько, что она даже отвлекает от своих глубоких дум, пока не щелкает затворка на окне Паркер _-а_. Это Питер вернулся с дневной пробежки «помоги всем старушкам, останови угонщиков великов и всех, кто мусор мимо кинул». Петра заинтересованно кладет подбородок на кулак, располагавшийся на высоком бортике крыши.

 _Спасение города — спасением, а домашнюю работу никто не отменял,_  — с улыбкой вспоминает себе Петра, когда вместо подготовке к контрольной по физике, целый час помогала разобраться с дорогами пожилому деду, а потом плюнула на это дело и сама до двери довела и вручила ошарашенным родственникам.

Петра смотрит, как другой _Паркер_  мечется по комнате, нелепо перебирает тетрадки, сумки, кидая их куда-то за спину, делая беспорядок просто убийственным кошмаром любой домработницы. Видимо, решив что-то для себя, тяжко вздохнув, Питер принялся стягивать с себя костюм. Петра с удовольствием отметила, что у неё проблемы с костюмом были не только из-за груди, раз Паркер вылезает из него добрые полминуты. Девушка замечает, что не испытывает абсолютного никого смущения или стыда в открытую, не особо скрываясь, откровенно пялясь на человека в окне его спальни. В конце-то концов, Питер это почти Петра — все равно, что смотреться в зеркало. Кривое, искажённое, разбитое зеркало.

Вторая мысль была чисто девчачья, которая точно бы не пришла в голову её-мужской-версии: «А он хорош собой». Странно, что пары каких-то страшных фанаток нет. Может, он и такой же задрот, как она — _что не доказано и вряд ли он ее переплюнет!_  — но согласно полученным данным из женских раздевалок, за горячее тело парням могут простить многих тараканов. А у Питера походу и живые были, возможно, где-то под грудой коробок от пиццы в углу его комнаты. Петра даже отсюда чувствует запах чего-то заплесневевшего.

Девушка ещё раз смотрит на Питера под другим углом, сменив руку, и внимательным взглядом фитнес-тренера рассматривает мышцы, кубики пресса — у неё они, к слову, тоже есть, но тут главенствуют стереотипы — и цокает языком. Этот мир и к этому Паркеру несправедлив.

— Что за мир такой, а?

Питер быстро развернулся к окну, высунувшись из него. Петра молниеносно пригнулась, а спокойствие растаяло, подобно мороженному в пустыне.

Петра закрыла глаза и задержала дыхание, призывая своё сердце успокоиться. _Она подобралась слишком близко._

Питер, осмотрев всё ещё раз, закрыл окно; кажется, у него началась паранойя.


	5. Chapter 5

У Питера было странное чувство, будто за ним следят. Сначала он грешным делом подумал на мистера Старка, тот демонстрировал подобное поведение не один раз, поэтому подобный вывод напрашивался сам собой. Хотелось бы, конечно, удостовериться, но Питер адекватно воспринимал свои минусовые шансы узнать всё ненавязчиво: он запнётся на полуслове, поменяет тему, поговорить о миграции южноафриканских жуков, порвёт на мелкие кусочки парочку салфеток, в общем, выдаст себя с головой. Поэтому был придуман более простой, точно требующий доработки план: ждать и бдить.

Последние дни Паркер оглядывался через плечо, каждые сто метров, прислушивался к тихим звукам, искал взглядом что-то подозрительное, на всякий случай, рассматривал свою еду в столовой. Вдруг её отравил кто-то кроме поваров? Мишель, заметив такие «лёгкие» перемены друга, назвала его параноиком, но предложила — _если что_  — поговорить. Но сталкер себя не показывал и не выдавал — спустя три дня Питер согласился, что ему просто нужно больше спать, воспаленный мозг уже преследователя выдумал.

Питер бы забыл об этом, если бы сегодня днём опять не почувствовал чужой взгляд на затылке. Выглянув из окна, Паркер, конечно же, никого не увидел и не услышал. Может, ему кажется? Может это гормональный сбой на фоне супергеройской жизни? Что бы это ни было, домашнюю работу это сделать точно не помогло.

Питер ковырялся в тарелке, лениво ловя катающуюся по яичнице помидорку черри. Не нужно быть психологом, чтобы понять, что мысли юноши совсем далеки от ужина, а может и вовсе находятся за пределом Квинса. Тётя Мэй не была дипломированным мозгоправом, у неё более сложная работа — воспитывать племянника. И как порядочная терпеливая тётя она выждала три минуты и тридцать секунд прежде чем спросить:

— Как у тебя прошёл день? — Мэй знала, что Питер призёр за самые неуклюжие и нелепые попытки уйти от прямого вопроса, поэтому решила действовать тоньше, а заодно сделала глоток вина.

— А? — отвлёкся Паркер от своего продуктивного занятия, и помидорка соскочила с тарелки, но Питер успел поймать её до того, как та укатится на пол. — Да всё хорошо, — жуя помидорку, пожал плечами парень, — мистеру Саммерсу понравилось моё сочинение, он поставил мне А+.

— М, — заинтересованно протянула тётя, — то есть, плохих отметок в табеле мне не ждать?

Питер подавился второй помидоркой.

— Что? Плохие отметки? Тётя Мэй, ты же знаешь, что я прилежный ученик! —  _который прогуливает половину занятий и рискует своей жизнью, а так да, самый прилежный ученик._  Питер сказал это настолько неумело, что Мэй в который раз задумалась, как же сложно такому _честному_  парню будет жить.

— А как у тебя дела с девушками? — вопрос был таким неожиданным, что Питер подавился еще раз, воздухом.

— С кем? — хрипло спросил он. — То есть, кхм, причём тут девушки?

Мэй задумчиво нахмурила брови: не школа и не девушки. Что ещё могло волновать её племянника, погрузив в глубокие думы? Сам Питер нервно начался рассматривать кухонный карниз, который стоило бы закрутить покрепче, на раковину, где месяц капает кран, и на цветы на подоконнике, которые бы стоило полить. Прямо сейчас. Да-да, это должно быть сделано прямо сейчас. И Питер почти сказал это, даже открыл рот, как Мэй его опередила.

— Тебя расстроил мистер Старк? — Паркер так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом, под внимательным взглядом тети, которая смогла найти еще одну вескую и значительную часть жизни Питера.

— Что? Нет! Нет-нет-нет, мистер Старк тут вообще не причём, — заговорил парень со скоростью автоматной очереди. — Почему ты думаешь, что я расстроен? Мистер Старк меня сегодня даже похвалил, а вчера я сдал контрольную по алгебре на отлично. Да и с друзьями у меня всё хорошо, — словно предвидев, добавил Паркер. — Тетя Мэй, — уже он с волнением положил свою ладонь на её, — у тебя всё хорошо?

— Что? — удивлённо моргнула старшая Паркер. — Конечно.

Питер сжал её ладонь.

— Если пришли слишком большие счета, я могу устроиться на подработку…

— Нет-нет, милый, всё хорошо, правда, — улыбнулась племяннику Мэй, чувствуя, что диалог зашёл куда-то не туда.

— Точно?

— Точно, — чуть увереннее подтвердила женщина. — А у тебя.

— И у меня, — _если не считать, конечно, мерещившихся призраков за спиной, то великолепно._  — Всё замечательно, — улыбнулся Питер, отпустив руку тёти.

_Всё просто превосходно, правда._

 

Питер выкинул из головы эти коварные чувства о следующих за ним по пятам теням. Питер носился между небоскрёбов быстрее, чем обычно, выбирая сложные завороты и показывая просто фантастические акробатические движения. _Никто бы просто не поспевал за ним._  Но ощущение опасности возвращалось, если не в патруле, то в школе, дома, даже в гостях у Старка ему казалось, что у стен теперь есть не только уши, но и глаза.

_Переутомился,_  — говорит сам себе Питер, но остается начеку.

Естественно, без должной подготовки Паркер почти завалил тестовую часть по физике. Вверху белого листа ярко красным красовались 48/100. А Питеру, тому самому парню, который переживал за каждый балл, который учился допоздна и который никогда — _ну почти_  — не списывал, безразлична своя оценка. Раньше Питер разделял свою жизнь на Человека-паука и Питера Паркера. Эти две жизни особо не пересекались, как бы нереалистично это не звучало, и особо не имели ничего общего. Есть Дружелюбный сосед, готовый прийти на помощь нуждающимся, а есть ботаник-Питер, переживающий за свою успеваемость и терпящий насмешки в школе. Это две разные жизни, между которыми подросток провел жирную линию с пометкой «не стирать». Теперь в обеих его жизнях есть это скользящее, холодное чувство злого взгляда за спиной. Питер всерьёз задумывается посетить хотя бы школьного психолога.

Опасность, которая, то есть, то нет — выматывает не хуже спарринга с кем-нибудь из Мстителей. Питер старается держаться, но весёлая улыбка превращается в тихую задумчивость, а мечтательный взгляд в просчет мрачных предположений.

 

 

Мэри Джонс ушла на полноценный больничный; Петра Паркер не чувствует усталости или особой нужды в сне, она наблюдает за _ним,_  невольно делая его жизнь невыносимой.

Сотрудники пиццерии «У Роба» желают ей поправляться и выздоравливать стабильно каждый час, закидывая её смс, смайликами и твиттами. Петра выключает свой телефон с нескрываемым раздражением, прижавшись спиной нижней части стены перехода из одного корпуса в другой. Тёмные углы и тени, помогают ей скрываться от посторонних внимательных глаз, но Петра всё равно чувствует себя каким-то долбаным маньяком с больными мыслями, когда следит за Питером двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Сейчас полдень, физкультура в теплый весенний день перенесена на улицу и девушка сочувствует мужской половине _своего_  класса, когда тренер отправил их на _двадцать кругов вокруг стадиона и обратно, неженки!_  У девочек как-то попроще было: разминка, делимся на команды и играем в какую-то спортивную игру. Конечно, Питеру ни двадцать, ни сто двадцать кругов ничего не сделают, чего не скажешь о Нэде, который после пятого держался на моральной поддержке друга.

Петра сожалением смотрела на не-своего друга. _Как там Нэд? А тётя Мэй? А мистер Старк?_  Петра не видела их четыре с половиной месяца и очень скучала.

—  _Займи его место,_  — будничным тоном предложил идею Веном.

_Да-да, Петра, укради чужую жизнь, попрощайся со своей человечностью._

Но на секунду, всегда на одну чёртову секунду, Петра представляет себе, как подкрадывается сзади, в темноте, когда никого нет, когда все спят; подкрадывается, склоняется над похожим-непохожим лицом, ей хватит одного удара, когда Веном сформируется в нож в её руках. Один удар и…

Питер спотыкается, делает быстрый кувырок и замирает, прислушиваясь даже к журчанию воды в трубах под землёй. Что это было за чувство? Только что его будто окатило ледяной водой, а паучье чутьё сбило с ног, вопя чуть ли ни как сирена скорой помощи.

_Питера только что хотели убить._

— Чего расселся, Паркер! — крикнул на него тренер, Питер не извинился, встал и побежал дальше, возможно, немного быстрее, чем следовало, так как пятнадцать кругов закончились через четыре минуты.

Петра тоже бежала на олимпийской скорости, ровно в противоположную сторону от школы, прыгая по крышам.

—  _От себя не убежишь,_  — ровно произнес её личный демон.

Господи-Боже, помогите ей.


	6. Chapter 6

Питер сегодня специально пропустил школу, чересчур убедительно притворившись перед тётей Мэй больным, да так, что она готова была вызвать скорую. _Может же, когда хочет._  Питер надел свой старый костюм, который, будем объективны, лишь спортивные штаны и толстовка, да кеды. Питер бродил по Квинсу без паутины, лишь прыжками по крышам и лазанье по пожарным лестницам, что со стороны он просто похож на профессионального паркурщика.

Питер Паркер чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон.

За эту неделю он нервных клеток потерял больше, чем в той стычке с Капитаном Америка в Берлине. И Питер не уверен, что его ускоренная регенерация распространяется на нервы, потому что здоровым он себя точно не чувствует. А может это все из-за предстоящего дня рождения? Через два дня Питеру исполнится семнадцать, вряд ли что-то сильно поменяется, да и привилегий или гражданских обязанностей не добавится, но юноше очень хотелось бы всё своё состояние списать на волнение перед небольшим праздником. Питер садится на край карниза, свесив ноги вниз, наблюдает как плывут корабли и шумно выдыхает. _Какого чёрта произошло, а?_

Петра держит козырёк кепки, смотря на отдаляющуюся фигуру в красно-синем; она плывет в Статен-Айленд; она не имеет права рушить ему жизнь.

*******

— Знаешь, как именно демоны воздействуют на умы людей? — Доктор Стрэндж сидел напротив Паркер в позе лотоса и сказал ей эти слова в их первую попытку начать медитировать.

— Думаю, мне сейчас расскажут.

Стивен бросил на неё укоризненный взгляд, который не возымел должного эффекта.

— Они не вкладывают нам чужие мысли в голову, — маг говорил холодно, будто читая по учебнику. — Они усиливают то, что уже есть.

— Хотите сказать, что Веном озвучивает мне мои же безумные мысли? — спросила Петра и сжала зубы, проглатывая сухость, образовавшуюся в горле.

— Верно.

— И… —  _она не хочет этого спрашивать, но должна,_  — если он скажет мне кого-то убить…

— Это _ты_  хочешь кого-то убить.

*******

Петра вспомнила слова лондонского монаха, тогда они казались такими невозможными, тогда она ещё не понимала, что значит _хотеть кого-то убить_ _._ Но вот она, уплывает от своих необъяснимых неправильных желаний и эмоций _по отношению к самой себе._  Эта Вселенная та ещё шутница.

Мэри работает вдвое усерднее и просилась бы третью смену, если бы она существовала. Мэри энергичная, не знает усталости и до теплоты в груди приятная девушка. Мэри стала хорошим другом их маленького коллектива в пиццерии, поэтому они начали за неё беспокоиться.

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь отдохнуть? — спрашивает её Сэмми, мягко коснувшись её руки. У Саманты были тёмные волосы и тёмные веснушки на щеках, которая та пыталась скрыть слоями тонального крема.

— Точно, — улыбается Мэри. — Иди с Джоном на обед, я справлюсь. Тут всего-то двадцать столиков, — из её уст это действительно звучит как пустяк, несмотря на бизнес-ланч и полный зал людей.

 _Мэри Джонс удивительная девушка, которая имеет очень большую тайну,_  — понимает Саманта, но не лезет не в своё дело. У всех есть причины изводить себя различными способами, _под длинными рукавами кожа на запястьях зудит._  У всех свои секреты.

 

Петра не думает, когда покупает новую материнскую плату, более мощную, более работоспособнее. Петре хочется выбросить упакованную плату в мусорку, но вместо этого кидает её в почтовый ящик. Петре хочется со всего размаху приложиться лбом к этом ящику. _Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт._  Петра отправляет подарок.

Питер встревожено замер, увидев на своем столе коробку, доставленную курьером, без обратного адреса и имени адресата.

Питер опасливо огляделся в собственной комнате, когда открыл посылку и увидел то, что хотел купить последние полгода.

_Питер убедился, что паранойя оправдана._

Именно тогда Питер проверил свою комнату вдоль и поперёк. Перерыл все ящики, всю одежду, книжные полки, потолок, пол, стены за плакатами — нашёл три жучка, но на проверку оказались принадлежностью Старк Индастриз. Паркер пообещал себе поговорить об этом с мистером Старком, но не смог успокоить нарастающую панику. Кто-то знает его: как Питера Паркера, как Человека-паука; кто-то следит за ним, гонится по крышам, и следит в школе; _кто-то ходит за ним по пятам_  и это пугает больше, чем некогда угрозы Стервятника о расправе. С ним хотя бы все было предельно ясно, как мотивы, так и угрозы. Кто это ни был сейчас — он бездействует.

_Бездействует или выжидает?_

Таким его нашла Мэй, которая пришла пожелать спокойной ночи имениннику: угрюмым и задумчивым посреди хаоса на полу своей комнаты. Питер отмалчивался, даже не пытался улыбнуться и сказал, что ей не стоит беспокоиться — он сам во всем разберётся. И сказал это неугомонный мальчишка таким серьёзным и успокаивающим тоном, что Мэй поставила себе задачу следующим утром непременно позвонить Старку.

Питер не спал эту ночь, но и не патрулировал город — не мог оставить тётю. Не сейчас, не в ближайшие десять дней. Питеру Паркеру пришлось взять себя и свои эмоции под контроль, когда сам Тони Старк позвонил ему узнать, что его так беспокоит, что он довёл свою тётушку до нервной дрожи? _Я боюсь, что кто-то знает мою личность, мой адрес и способен навредить моим родным, мистер Старк. Я очень этого боюсь, но не могу Вам об этом сказать, потому что мои доводы беспочвенны._  Слова так и застревают в горле и Питеру приходится прокашляться.

— Просто я налажал с учёбой и не знаю, как сказать об этом тёте Мэй… — Питер врёт, не запнувшись и не краснея; Питер врёт, отдавая себе отчёт об этом, и не думает над словами; _Питер врёт так, будто делал это всю жизнь._

Тони только закатил глаза, конечно, какие еще могут быть проблемы у семнадцатилетнего подростка?

— Не волнуй так больше тётушку, хорошо? — _и меня заодно,_  добавляет Старк, плеснув себе в стакан виски, когда солнце ещё вовсю печёт.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, — Питер улыбается сквозь маску костюма, но улыбка тут же тает, когда в динамике слышатся гудки.

Питер обречённо склонил голову и зарылся пальцами в волосы, давя в себе желание грязно выругаться.

Мэри Джонс больше не берёт выходных, несмотря на то, что ей интересно: дошёл ли её подарок?

Петра чувствует какую-то потустороннюю ломку, что не может узнать, _как_  отреагировал Паркер.

_Где-то на задворках сознания гадко смеётся демон._


	7. Chapter 7

Питер — сирота с четырёх лет и поэтому плохо знает, как выглядит родительская любовь.

Питер почти не помнит лица Ричарда и Мэри Паркеров, он был слишком мал, чтобы запомнить их целостными, поэтому собиралась своих родителей из образов: того, как мама пела ему колыбель приятным голосом; того, как папа катал его на плечах, а он срывал листья с веток деревьев, до которых не мог дотянуться; того, что у Мэри Паркер были тёплые, но сухие руки; того, что у Ричарда Паркера были большие карие глаза с плохим зрением и он всегда носил прямоугольные очки, которые Питер однажды уронил. Питер не помнит семейных пикников, разговоров за столом каждого утра и улыбок своих родителей. А потом они умерли, разбились в авиакатастрофе — Питер помнил как долго и беспрерывно плакал, потому что знал, что «смерть» равно «навсегда».

Мало кто действительно может представить, что значит быть сиротой. Это значит отвечать на неуместные вопросы любопытных сверстников и беспардонных учителей, о том, почему на день матери он приходит с тётей, а на важных мероприятиях всегда присутствует его дядя, а не отец. Это значит слушать одноклассников о том, что родители не понимают их, несомненно, важных и беспрецедентных проблем, что без родителей было бы лучше. Это значит ловить на себе жалостливые взгляды, которые оседают тяжким грузом на хрупких детских плечах. Быть сиротой — это всегда следующее за тобой чувство одиночества. Понять сироту может только другой сирота, каким бы хорошим психологом и всё понимающим человеком вы ни были.

Питер не помнит лица родителей. Питер не помнит свой дом в пригороде, недостроенный домик на дереве и вкусные запахи, доносящиеся с кухни. Питер не помнит семейных вечеров перед телевизором за просмотром старых классических фильмов, то, как Ричард незаметно давал ему попкорна за спиной своей жены и после этого оба Паркеров получали журналом по своим тёмным макушкам.

Когда у Паркера день рождения, а тётя Мэй выносит торт с множеством свечек — Питер загадывает желание. Из года в год одно желание. То, что он несёт с собой сквозь годы, детство, юность, взрослении и старость. Питер загадывает себе ещё один разговор с родителями, ещё одну возможность обнять их — желание вспомнить, тех, кого он очень сильно любил. _Маленький мальчик задувает свечи._

У Питера не осталось ни одной семейной фотографии, всё сгорело при несчастном случае. У дяди Бена были только старые, ещё с их юности, фотографии его и Ричарда. Он долго с тоской смотрит на лицо отца, а после на лицо дяди с горечью. Фото стоит в тёмной рамке на его столе, единственная вещь в комнате с которой Питер исправно вытирает пыль.

То, что Питер чувствует, глядя на фотографию — он никому не расскажет.

 

Петра — сирота с четырёх лет и поэтому хорошо знает, что такое самостоятельность.

Когда твои родители умирают ещё до того как ты научился читать — меняются приоритеты. Петра очень любила дядю Бена и тётю Мэй, но как бы они старались, чтобы не делали — они не её родители и детское сердце это осознавало и ржавело. Петра научилась читать, правильно говорить и считать раньше, чем это делали другие дети. Петра стала закрываться от людей и, наверное, так бы и случилось, если бы не дядя Бен, который всегда готов был рассмешить, расшевелить и даже отобрать книжку, утянув в солнечный день на улицу, купив мороженное в двигающимся фургончике и покормив уток в парке. Но даже дядя Бен не мог исправить то с какой тщательностью Петра присматривалась к людям: она не могла, как другие дети, дружить группами, большими «бандами». По её словам там слишком ненадёжные товарищи — дядя Бен многозначительно усмехнулся и потрепал проказницу по голове.

Петра не то, чтобы устраивала неприятности, скорее неприятности отчаянно жаждали с ней встреч, поэтому находили её в весьма неожиданных местах и моментах. Петра та самая девочка, которую по какой-то причине выбрали объектом для насмешек задиры. Петра тот самый ребёнок, который абсолютно случайно мог дернуть за рычаг пожарной тревоги. Петра та самая девушка с косичками, которая шумит в библиотеке, несмотря на то, что действительно там читает и готовит домашнее задание. Петра тот самый человек, у которого закончились деньги в вечернее время суток в опасном районе. В конце концов, не зря же именно её из сорока людей в помещении укусил паук!

Тётя Мэй работает медсестрой и часто может пропадать на ночных сменах, тогда Бен Паркер искренне и неумело пытался приготовить ужин, пару раз, чуть не поджигая квартиру, но всё обошлось. Петра быстро учиться готовить сносные завтраки, обеды и ужины — иногда не хватает соли, иногда еда подгорает, но дядя Бен говорит, что это самое вкусное, что он только ел и, конечно же, ни слова Мэй. Петра спокойный ребёнок, достаточно чтобы оставить её одну на пару часов. Петра любит укутываться по самый подбородок одеялом, обложиться вокруг подушками и на повторе смотреть Звёздных воинов, а потом всегда можно пересмотреть Звёздный путь, и всё где есть слово упоминание космоса.

Петру приходится оставлять одну на весь день, когда дядя Бен _покидает их_ , а Мэй вынуждена работать в две смены. Девушка, молча, делает домашнюю работу, безынтересно ковыряется в подгоревшей яичнице, _поставив две тарелки на стол,_  моет посуду, укутывается одеялом, укрывается подушками и смотрит в чёрный экран телевизора по нескольку часов.

Питер в состоянии спокойно прожить пару дней, не перевернув весь дом и не умереть от голода.

Петра избегает темы родительских обязанностей на уроке.

Питер спокойно относится к своей неуклюжести, иронизируя для тёти, что это часть его обаяния.

Петра не помнит родителей, но очень хорошо знает и любит тётю и дядю.

Питер любит Мэй и не хочет, чтобы та за него переживала, он может о себе позаботиться.

Петра подолгу смотрит на фотографию в тёмной раме на столе.

 

Поэтому Питеру пришлось стать очень самостоятельным юношей и приходилось слишком быстро взрослеть.

— Успокойся, ты со всем справишься, — говорит он своему отражению в зеркале, тяжело оперевшись на раковину. Вода стекает с мокрых волос, глаза лихорадочно блестят, а напряжённость в теле не проходит после тридцатиминутного тёплого душа. — Ты справишься, Питер.

_Ты должен._

 

Поэтому Петра не знает, как выглядит родительская любовь, но знает, как выглядит забота.

Петра долго смотрит на детскую площадку с крыши, где родители забирают своих детей домой, куда приходят подростки и весело забористо смеются. А где-то в стороне прогуливается отец с дочерью и Петра провожает их грустным взглядом, отчего вспомнив не дядю Бена, а Тони Старка — сердце неприятно защемило.

_Ей надо домой._

— Срочно, — Петра спрыгнула с крыши и двинулась в сторону Квинса.


	8. Chapter 8

Доктор Коннорс занимается исследования генетической последовательности ДНК и влиянием различных факторов на строение молекулярной решётки. Курт Коннорс часто засиживается допоздна, оставаясь единственным человеком во всем здании, не считая сторожа с его слепой на один глаз собакой. Работать в пустой лаборатории, когда никто не отвлекает, и нет возможности в кого-то врезаться, задумавшись глубже, чем следовало — подкупает. Учёный понимает, что ему стоило бы оставить работу, собрать свой портфель, накинуть на плечи пальто и пойти домой к жене и дочери. К своей семье, _для которых он всё это делает._

Курт Коннорс инвалид, потерявший руку на войне в Ираке. Курт Коннорс отказывается от дополнительных встреч с психологами, _потому-что-он-в-порядке._  Курт Коннорс презирает себя за свою слабость, свою бесхарактерность.

Он должен найти способ всё исправить.

В мире, где существуют пришельцы, где роботы оживают, где люди имеют сверхспособности, точно есть способ вернуть ему _его_  руку. В его знаниях биология, наука о матери природе. А как давно известно: мы живём в сумасшедшем мире, в котором возможно всё.

Доктор Коннорс рассматривал движущиеся клетки ящерицы через микроскоп. Спина затекла, и мужчина выпрямился, разминая шею, уперев взгляд в потолок. Учёный замер. Ему показалось… или в темном углу что-то двинулось?

Двинулось, бесшумно перевернулось и упало на пол, на белый свет лабораторных ламп. Доктор Коннорс дернулся, опрокинув стул и отступив на два шага назад — перед ним стоял неизвестный ему человек.

— Я не причиню Вам вреда, доктор, — Курт поверил бы в это охотнее, не будь у нарушителя потустороннего _загробного_  голоса.

В голове мужчины с бешеной скоростью закрутились шестеренки, и он машинально потянулся к скальпелю на столе. Его руку неожиданно приклеило вместе со скальпелем к столу чёрной субстанцией.

— Успокойтесь, — голос всё еще не внушал доверия, и фигура полностью вышла на свет. Коннорс увидел плотно очерчивающуюся женскую чёрную фигуру с белыми пятнами на уровне глаз. — Я пришла просить о помощи, — учёный с удивлением наблюдал как чёрная ткань — _кожа?_  — расходится в стороны, освобождая бледный участок подбородка и искусанные губы. Курт с удивлением отметил, что чёрная субстанция, приковавшая его к металлическому столу, исчезла. — Пожалуйста, Доктор Коннорс, выслушайте меня… — надрывающе просил тихий мягкий голос.

И он выслушал. Слушал и слушал: о метеорите, о паразите, о вирусе, о влиянии  _демона_  на разум, о подчинении её воли, о том, что она не может от него избавиться. Конечно, Петра умолчала о том, кто она, откуда, что до Венома у неё уже были силы. Паркер была в отчаянии и не знала никого, кому можно было доверить подобное, у кого были хоть какие-то знания в этом вопросе. Кто хотя бы теоретически мог помочь. Кто мог бы в этой чертовщине разобраться.

Петра ушла, когда начинало восходить солнце, сказав Коннорсу, что она вернётся следующей ночью. Петра позволила взять её кровь и отрезать кусочек костюма, чему последний был не слишком-то рад. Петра взяла с Коннорса слово — подкрепив парой угроз — что тот никому об этом не расскажет и не сообщит.

У Курта Коннорса адски заболела голова.

 

Мэри Джонс не жаловалась на свою жизнь. Она питалась завтраками и сытными ужинами на работе, заботливо приготовление мистером Исаевым; прилично зарабатывала на щедрых чаевых; один раз обезоружила двух невероятно везучих грабителей, которые выбрали именно её забегаловку; понемногу учит русский язык, потому что большая часть клиентов имеет свойство переходить на родной язык, когда находится под градусом. Живёт Мэри, где придётся, иногда ночует в приютах для бездомных, подкармливая бродячих кошек, тем, что смогла унести из пиццерии. Мэри дважды в неделю посещает общественную баню и полчаса стоит под горячей водой, _яростно смывая чужую кровь с рук._

Мэри Джонс можно было бы назвать трудолюбивой девушкой со Статен-Айленда, которая ни к чему не стремиться, но имеет очень добрый и дружелюбный характер — жаль, что её не существует.

Петра здесь третий месяц и она вынуждена признать, что ей надо хотя бы снять комнату с душем и кроватью. Большего ей не надо. _Большее, значит признать, что она здесь задержится._  А к этому она не готова морально. Совсем нет.

Паркер крутит в руках свои документы: мнёт обложку паспорта _с именем Мэри П. Джонс,_  царапает водительские права, _где ей целых двадцать один год,_  и вспоминает, что чуть ли не угрожала убить того изготовителя фальшивых документов. А ведь она могла просто сломать какой-нибудь банкомат и добыть те три тысячи долларов. С её силами это не сложно. И так было гуманнее, да? Это было бы лучше, чем прижать испуганного тощего парня к стенке и поднять над землёй?

_Почему выбор только между криминальными решениями?_  — Петра не знает в какой момент её решения стали повторять действия тех-самых-преступников-которых-она-ловила. Разум Паркер начинает проясняться, густой туман рассеивается и она видит то, что делала, что может сделать.

Это не эволюция навыков, а самая настоящая деградация личности.

Петре кажется, что она стала совершенно другим человеком.

_Виноват ли в этом только Веном?_  — Петра запрещает себе развивать эту тему. Конечно, виновато исключительно влияние симбиота. Только оно, да.

Следующей ночью Петра вновь стоит над душой Доктора Коннорса, заглядывая в результаты первых анализов. Мужчина так и не ушёл домой, проглотил таблетку, запил всё кофе и начал изучение образцов. _Невероятно._  Он никогда такого не видел. Клеточная регенерация, обнаруженная в крови, феноменальна, копнув поглубже он обнаружил, что она мутированная. Была подвержена радиации, но по какой-то причине не отравила своего носителя — нужно больше тестов. В этот день Курт распугал многих практикантов своим взъерошенным и абсолютно диким видом безумного учёного. Он никогда не был _так_  близок.

Петра читала результаты на бумаге, смотрела изображения и ругала себя за то, что более глубоко не изучала всю информацию.

_В школе такому не учат,_  — усмехнулась про себя Петра, сворачивая листы.

— Я возьму их с собой, — сказала она Коннорсу, который заворожено наблюдал за делением клеток симбиота. Паркер его понимала, не каждый день увидишь нечто подобное. В земной природе подобного не встретишь, а люди ещё не создали. — Доктор Коннорс, — позвала его девушка, коснувшись плеча, — Вам пора домой, — мужчина моргнул, взглянув на неё осмысленными красными глазами.

— Мне нужно провести ещё тесты, — говорил он с придыханием, будто прося разрешения и Петра, помедлив, кивнула.

— Делайте всё, что нужно, — глаза учёного лихорадочно блестели. — Я вернусь, если не завтра, то в ближайшее время.

Девушка выпрыгнула в окно, скрываясь до первых лучей солнца, а Доктор Коннорс думает, что нашёл _это._

 

Питер понимал, что патрулировать улицы всю ночь была не самая лучшая его идея, даже Карен любезно напоминала об этом раз двадцать, успешно превзойдя по надоедливости его будильник. Благо у тёти Мэй была ночная смена, которая заканчивается в шесть утра, она доползает до своей комнаты и валиться спать, не заходя к племяннику, у которого будильник через час. На небе были плотные серые тучи и парню кажется, что скоро начнётся дождь. Питер смог перебороть свою непонятную паранойю, по крайней мере, ему так казалось, хотя Мишель, отметившая его мрачность в последние дни, и Нэд, что безуспешно пытался добиться ответа о причине скверного самочувствия друга, были бы с ним не согласны. Питер всё ещё вглядывался в тени. Питер последовательно оглядывается за спину через каждые сто пятьдесят шагов, Нэд считал. Питер даже почти забросил ежедневные отчёты Хэппи, и тот бы заметил, если бы читал хотя бы десятую часть их однобокой переписки. Питер построил патруль, который повторялся возле его дома и места работы тёти. Но того гложущего, _сжирающего_  чувства близости смерти больше не испытывал.

Человек-паук летел между домами Квинса под начинающимся дождём, когда _то-самое-чувство_  чуть не погубило его, потому что Питер начал _падать._  Тело на пару секунд перестало слушаться и Паркер оказался в свободном падении, набирая скорость. _Твою мать._

Петра, конечно, знала что Квинс тесный район, но чтобы настолько — судьба просто издевается над ней. Она увидела Питера задолго до того как он её почувствовал. Она хотела уйти, улететь, убежать, но в голову вновь закрались сомнения.

_Иди за ним,_  — шептал внутренний голос. Её внутренний голос. И она ему следует, что даётся ей на удивление легко.

Петра наблюдает, изучает, _выжидает._  Петра преследует, скрывается, _смотрит голодными глазами._  Петра не думает, не чувствует, подчиняется инстинктам. На _её_  территории враг, которого нужно… _нужно что, Петра?_  Девушка ударяет себя по лицу, что даже через костюм должен остаться след, одновременно с этим Питер слетает с паутины прямо вниз. И прежде чем Петра позволяет себе хоть одну обдуманную мысль — она прыгает за ним, подхватывает и приземляется ближайшей крыше.

Голова Питера, в которую только что ударило немалое количество адреналина, начинает работать не сразу, поэтому Питер будто со стороны наблюдает как он безнадёжно падает, как внезапно его за талию перехватывает уверенная-сильная-тонкая рука и они двигаются по знакомой дугообразной траектории полёта. Петра тут же отпускает Питера, отскакивая от него назад на пару метров. Даже маска сейчас не скроет его неподдельное удивление. Вопросы появляются, копятся, наваливаются, образуя цунами, сносящие всё на своём пути.

Моросящий дождик начинает усиливаться, подгоняемый сильным холодным ветром, пробирая до самых костей.

Петра смотрит на него, как на воплотившийся в жизнь кошмар.

— Ты… — не успевает ни спросить, ни сказать Питер, как Петра срывается с места в бег. — Стой!

Питер бежит за ней.


	9. Chapter 9

Если говорить простым языком: Петра в глубокой заднице. Она говорила себе оставить Питера в покое, забыть свои сталкерские замашки маньяка, быть сильнее _невероятного-притягательного-желаемого_  стремления убить Человека-паука. Убить Питера Паркера. Разорвать его тело на куски, освежевать, ломать все кости, поджечь и наблюдать, как медленно слезает кожа, как шипит, словно масло на сковороде, жировая ткань, как пахнет палёным мясом, как плоть зажаривается до угля; услышать последние биение сердца, последний вздох и вскрыть грудную клетку; увидеть, как тускнеют, стекленеют глаза, а потом вырвать их и смотреть в них долго-долго, пока не начнут гнить; _почувствовать, как его жизнь уходит._

Они неслись по крышам, между небоскрёбов, под арками, под мостами, через весь Квинс и обратно до Бруклина — Питер напрягался, но не отставал, стараясь не упустить другого… _Другого паука?_  Кто это? Пока что Паркер мог точно сказать, что это женская фигура начала использовать обманные манёвры, чтобы избавить от него. Маска как никогда начала ему мешать, потому что линзы не могли охватить весь спектр его паучьего зрения, а _другая_  двигалась невообразимо быстро и ловко.

Петра сбегала от него, потому что боялась. Себя, своих голосов, _своих_  тёмных желаний — боялась саму себя. И того, что она может сделать. То какой вред она может принести Питеру Паркеру. И было бы просто замечательно, если бы он перестал её преследовать, _потому что демоны не дремлют._

— Стой! — в который раз крикнул Человек-паук, отпрыгивая от стен в узком переулке. — Я хочу поговорить! — Петра скрывается за поворотом по земле.

 _Поговорить? Ха-ха, поговорить!_  — Петре смешно до колик животе, до боли в горле, до истерики. Он будто испытывает её, будто вся Вселенная решила сегодня проверить ей выдержку. Петра не может сказать, что делает это ради него, что если он не остановиться, то она… _сделает-то-за-что-не-сможет-себя-простить._

Питеру надоели эти игры в кошки-мышки и «поймать за руку», поэтому он начинает целиться в неё паутиной.

Петра была возмущена до глубины души, когда её тело внезапно приклеили к стене старого офисного здания. Дождь всё ещё лил, поэтому девушка медленно поползла вниз вместе с паутиной, пока Человек-паук не подлетел к ней, таки ухватил за руку и вместе с ней в один прыжок оказался на крыше здания ниже.

— Кто ты такая?! — не отпуская кисть, жадно спрашивает Питер, восстанавливая дыхание. Петра не выдохлась, совершенно — она смотрела на красные пальцы, что крепко стискивали её ладонь.

«Он мешает тебе», — говорит знакомый внутренний гол… демон. Конечно демон — не её разум.

Петра поднимает голову и смотрит на Питера. Она видит его лицо даже через свою и чужую маску. Стоит напротив кривого отражения. По ту сторону разбитого зеркала.

_Она — поломанное, искажённое, изуродованное отражение Питера Паркера._

Злость наполняет её со скоростью проливного ливня вокруг них. Паучье чутьё Питера вопит, но _другая_  быстрее. Петра дёргает его за руку и ударяет под дых; не останавливаясь, сразу отшвыривает его и стремится пнуть, но Питер откатился дальше траектории удара.

—  _Вероятность победы: тридцать пять процентов,_  — сообщила Карен, проведя расчёты. —  _Я должна сообщить мистеру Старку,_  — Питер уворачивается от нескольких резких ударов, которые были ещё-хоть-пару-сантиметров.

— Подожди-подожди, — просит Паркер, наступая в ответ, стреляя паутиной. Петра понимает тактику боя другого-себя и знает, что надо биться в рукопашном бою.

Гнев переполняет её гадкой чёрной жиже. Она тонет в этой слизи, задыхается, ей не хватает кислорода — _спокойствия_  — не хватает сил — _защищённости_  — не хватает выносливости — _причины бороться._

Петра Паркер идёт ко дну.

Питер заносит удар кулаком, но его кисть ловят и останавливают. Питер удивляется, что чувствуется даже под маской. Руку сжимают сильнее — парень сдавленно мычит от боли. Колени подгибаются, и Питер сдергивает руку, ударяет в сгиб локтя врага и отпрыгивает. Человек-паук может поднять школьный автобус, может убить здорово человека с одного удара, но не может тягаться с женщиной в чёрном костюме. _Питер скрипит зубами, игнорируя свой интерфейс._  Сдаваться без драки? Увольте.

 _Остановись-остановись-остановись,_  — приглушённо и недосягаемо кричит внутри себя девушка. Звук собственного голоса похож на надоедливый белый шум.

Питер видит замешательство противника.

 _Чей это был голос?_  — мелькает мысль в голове девушки.

Удар ноги с разворота Петра пропускает, но боли почти не чувствует, быстро приходя в себя.

«Убей его», — говорит Веном в её сознании и Петра бросается вперёд, не сомневаясь.

Паучье чутьё вопит — _чёрт_  — и Питера спасают исключительно быстрые рефлексы — _чёрт_  — он наблюдает, как чёрные пальцы формируются в когти. _Чёрт!_  Карен отправляет сигнал Тони Старку. Надо только продержаться.

Ей давно не было так легко. Тело было раскованным, а каждое движение плыло по воздуху. Потому что концентрация не нужна, потому что барьеры рухнули, _потому-что-сражаешься-не-заботясь-о-противнике._

 _Убей его!_  — говорит сама себе Петра с совершенно диким взглядом и пустой — _опустошённой_  — головой.

Питер затравленно выдыхает холодный воздух. Дождь даже не собирается прекращаться. Вода льётся плотным потоком, расходясь на их стопах, и течёт по водостоку.

 _Зря догонял,_  — понимает Паркер, когда получает пару агрессивных ударов по рёбрам.

У Питера нет времени на привычные шуточки и разговоры, он в жизни не прыгал и уворачивался столько, как сейчас. Человек-в-чёрном нисколько не уступал ему в скорости. Крыша скользкая от дождя, где-то в небе гремит гром, делая атмосферу ещё более угнетающей, походящей на фильм ужасов, но у Питера даже нет времени это обдумать.

— Убей… — скрипучим голосом повторяет Петра — _не Петра,_  Веном.

Питер отлетает к стене и уверен, что прогнул бетон своей спиной; быстро вставая на ноги, игнорируя боль в позвоночнике. Карен говорит о трещинах с девятого по двенадцатый позвонки, но Человеку-пауку совсем не до этого.

У Венома клыкастый рот, полный острых длинных зубов; у Венома длинный язык и жажда убийств; у Венома на пути стоит подросток недогерой, чьё паучье чутьё его оглушило.

Ему нужна помощь…

Питер чувствует это всеми фибрами души и без сигнала тревоги — перед ним _не человек._

— Что ты такое?.. — выдавливает он из себя, отступая на шаг.

…необходима помощь…

_Демон раскрывает пасть и широко-широко скалиться._

— Мы — Веном.

И _они_  бросаются на застывшего Человека-паука.

…иначе он умрёт.


	10. Chapter 10

_Больно._

Когти твёрдые, длинные и очень острые. Костюм Питера был незначительно порван в нескольких местах и безнадёжно испорчен в области грудной клетки. Карен повреждена и теперь Питер в бесполезной тряпке, без зарядов паутины и наедине с врагом, который не знает усталости. <i>Больно.</i> Питер вымотан, Питер измучен, Питер истекает кровью.

Кровь смывает дождь и та движется по поверхности крыши, по водосточным трубам вниз. _Очень больно._

Режущий удар приходится по лицу и чудом не задевает глаз, оставив глубокие обжигающие следы на щеке. _Как же больно…_

Он слаб. Он в проигрыше; у него даже нет сил сбежать. Он погибнет.

Питер не может встать с колен. Пытается, но стопы скользят, и он вновь падает. Он слышит ровное сердцебиение, видит приближающиеся к нему ноги, чувствует смерть. Питер поднимает голову и смотрит так уставше, смиренно, но непоколебимо. _Веном заносит острые когти, целясь в горло._  Сознание уходит от него, а веки безумно тяжелеют. Он закрывает глаза.

Питер **так**  устал.

_Простите, мистер Старк,_  — последнее о чём думает Питер прежде чем обречённо провалиться в темноту.

 

Когда Тони слышит голос Пятницы в половину шестого утра, ему хочется исключительно грязно выругаться в сторону своего ИИ, когда та на усиленных децибелах ровным голосом повторяет.

— Мистер Паркер находится в смертельной опасности, — шесть слов, которые могут заставить резко подорваться с кровати Тони Старка, который всего два часа назад лёг, а до этого двое суток непрерывно работал в своей мастерской.

— Подробности, — прокричал он, выбегая на площадку, где уже был подготовлен металлический костюм.

— Пятнадцать минут назад мистер Паркер встретил неизвестного человека, обладающего такими же способностями как у него, — в гениальной голове создавалось огромное количество вопросов. — Неизвестный сбежал, мистер Паркер направился за ним, — _ну, конечно же!_  ядовито подумал Тони, закусив губу. — Когда он смог приблизиться к неизвестному началась драка, — неожиданно рвано закончила Пятница.

— И?! — не выдержал Тони, чьим нервам точно не для драматических пауз от искусственных интеллектов.

— Я потеряла связь с ИИ мистера Паркера. Предположительно, костюму нанесли значительные повреждения, — Тони всё же грязно выругался. До места лететь ещё семьдесят секунд. Грёбаных _целых_  семьдесят секунд. Непозволительно много. Старк уже совсем забыл о сонливости и усталости, будто таких понятий не существовало вовсе. Он был похож на оголённый нерв, дотронься — причинишь небывалую боль.

Старк не замечал дождя, он смотрел только вперёд, выискивая знакомый яркий красно-синий силуэт. Искал глазами, системой, приближал и отдалял изображение. И нашёл. Питер очень выделялся на фоне тёмного утра, серых туч и чёрного одеяния врага. Питер был весь красный и спустя долгую секунду до Тони дошло, что это была кровь. Она была повсюду, раны будто отказывались заживать и продолжали кровоточить. Питер пытается встать, но не может, а враг подходит к нему ровным шагом. Тони прибавляет скорости и страшнее всего ему не успеть, потому что жуткая, _нечеловеческая_  рука, замахнулась над Питером.

Тони сбивает неизвестного и пролетает с ним через пару стен угла здания, а Питер теряет сознание, мгновением раньше, оставаясь лежать на крыше. В Старке проснулось давно забытое желание убивать.

_Такое не забывается, верно?_  — злорадствует тёмная часть его, но Тони плевать. Эта тварь хотела убить Питера. _Почти_  убила Питера! Тони Старк не в состоянии мыслить здраво.

Веном силён, опасен и смертоносен — в этом нет сомнений. Но Железный человек в ярости — ничем не хуже. Старк тащит Венома наверх, потому что там у него больше преимуществ. Но Веном скользкое, гадкое существо, которое пусть и не умеет летать, но прекрасно способно падать и приземляться невредимым. Тони запускает заряды в неизвестного, а тот, кажется, не чувствует боли. Это не человек — нет смысла сдерживаться. Тони стреляет из всех запасов и не промахивается.

Веном, правда, не чувствует боли. И первые удары, первые снаряды был способен выдерживать. От второй подачи он успешно уворачивается и старается подобраться поближе, но Старк тварь не подпускает, держа дистанцию. Третья уже вредит симбиоту и он становится медленнее, злее. Он шипит, скалит зубы и, кажется, хочет прокусить Железному человеку шею.

Слава Богу, что у жителей города выработался рефлекс: видишь Железного человека, слышишь выстрелы, звуки ломающихся стен — беги в противоположную сторону. А ведь ещё и шести утра нет, поэтому некоторые из домов в халатах и тапках выбегают и самостоятельно эвакуируются. Тем лучше, не стоит давать неизвестному шанс взятия заложников. Пятница проанализировала схему боя, нашла слабые места, и теперь Тони целился именно в них.

От части снарядов симбиот смог увернуться, а от другой нет. _Больно._  Петре кажется, что её реанимируют с помощью дефибриллятор. Выстрел попадает в живот и она отлетает к стенке, проломив её. _Очень больно._  Разряд — крикнул бы доктор. Веном почти рычит, как животное, как дикий зверь. Ярость Тони не утихает и он стреляет ещё раз — разряд. _Слишком больно._  Петра пытается встать, но руки не держат, ноги скользят по мелкой кирпичной крошке от стены. Веном отступил, боль вернула её в мир. И она увидела Железного человека.

_Мистер Старк…_  — приятно-тёплая мысль пронеслась в её голове. А потом ослабевшее сознание пробудилось полностью.

Петра вернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Тони Старк стреляет в неё ещё раз, целясь в сердце.

_Разряд?_

Симбиот полностью отступил.

Когда Тони Старк ступил на пол чей-то кухни, то среди обломков вместо чёрт знает, откуда выползавшего монстра увидел избитую обнажённую девушку с прожжённой дырой в груди — ему стало плохо. Весь адреналин и злоба сошли на нет и вся та усталость навалилась весом Мьёльнира, не меньше. Честно, если бы не костюм, Тони бы сел и лёг прямо здесь. Где-то на крыше в несколько домов отсюда безмолвно истекал кровью малыш Питер, но и оставить неизвестного нападавшего он не мог. Просканировав её, Пятница выдала удивительную новость — она жива. В критическом состоянии, но _пока_  жива. Постояв с десять секунд, отметив, что предплечья, кисти и ступни девушки были покрыты той самой чёрной субстанцией, Старк сорвал кухонные занавески, завернул в них тело и вернулся к Питеру, зная, что ИИ уже вызвала команду медиков. Тони отдал им девушку, не предупредив об осторожности, и сразу же доставил с крыши очнувшегося в бреду Питера. В один короткий миг, когда Паучок и преступница лежали на каталках, когда находились в меньше метра друг от друга, перед погрузкой в разные машины — _они были так похожи._  Безумно схожие измученные побитые лица.

А потом перед ним возник доктор, который настаивал на личном его, Тони, осмотре. Старк глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, на часах всего лишь семь утра. День обещает провести его по всем кругам Ада.

 

Когда Питер открыл глаза, то понимал, что ему очень холодно, что не хочет вставать, скорее всего, заболел, и надо сказать об этом тёте Мэй. Юноша попытался подняться, но это было выше его сил. Ему было очень плохо, очень тяжело и очень холодно. Питер не уверен, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он смог понять, что лежит на чём-то очень твёрдом, мокром и липком. Питеру больших усилий стоило поднять свою красную руку и стянуть маску, попадая под душ? — нет, дождь. Откуда в его комнате дождь? Что происходит?.. _Больно._  Питер начал вспоминать: дождь, крыша, человек-в-чёрном, драка… он смотрит на свою красную руку — кровь. Питер закрывает глаза и кладёт руку на грудь, тут же шипя от боли. Паркер понимает, что ему стоит подняться, стоит найти помощь, он смутно припоминает, что недалеко есть госпиталь, если бы он только мог… _Господи-как-больно._

Это хуже того выпускного вечера, когда он застрял под обломками целого здания, а потом ещё залез на летящий самолёт и после сражался со Стервятником. У Питера слезятся глаза, но этого совсем не заметно на мокром бледном лице. Ему надо встать, он должен попытаться, потому что умирать здесь он не намерен. Но максимум на что Питер был способен это перевернуться на живот — что было просто ужасной идеей — и привстать на локтях. Плечи и руки дрожали, голова была неподъёмной, а дыхание спёрто — Питер сильно зажмуривается и делает попытку встать на колени. _Как же тяжело…_  Это было слишком мучительно для умирающего тела и Паркер завалился на бок. Голову вновь заволок туман.

_Надо сказать тёте, что я не буду завтракать,_  — пробегает последняя мысль в голове юноши, перед тем как во второй раз впасть в забытье.

Питер открывает глаза и видит Железного человека. _Наверное, сон._  Что бы здесь делать мистеру Старку? Ведь он в полном порядке, просто нездоровится. Тётя даст ему горького чая из лечебных трав, жаропонижающее, поцелует в лоб и уйдёт на работу — Питер будет в полном порядке. Ему надо только поспать, но мистер Старк почему-то встряхивает его и говорит _ни-в-коем-случае-не-закрывай-глаза-Питер!_  Странно, почему это? Ещё минутку и он встанет, честно-честно. Он много патрулировал, вот и не выспался, главное не проспать школу, сегодня две истории в расписании, а он забыл написать доклад, поэтому нужно будет втихую набросать его на химии. Он встанет — ещё пять минуточек, мистер Старк. _Питер закрывает глаза,_  совершенно не слыша голос Тони.

Питер открывает глаза и видит людей в белых халатах, яркий слепящий свет и чувствует у себя что-то на лице. Здесь очень громко, усиленный после укуса паука слух слышит больше, чем у простых людей и сейчас от этого у Питера разрывается голова. Что он здесь делает? Кто все эти люди? Где он? Питер пытается убрать у себя что-то с лица, не-его руку перехватывают, но он намного сильнее людей. Его просят успокоиться, просят лежать спокойно, кто-то крикнул, что ему нужен галоперидол — Питер хочет уйти отсюда, он с силой отталкивается и падает с каталки. На пару секунд юноша потерял себя от боли, что пронзила его грудь и левую ногу. Правая ладонь заскользила почему-то вязкому и тёмно-алому… кровь. Его кровь. Питера подхватывают сильные руки, его тошнит, он закрывает глаза, надеясь, успокоиться, он слышит голос. Знакомый, успокаивающий, _родной_  голос. Ему горячо шепчут прямо в ухо, что с ним всё хорошо, что ему помогут, поставят на ноги, что он поправится, что _он_  рядом, пока в руку колют нейролептик. Питер не видит его, не может вспомнить, кому принадлежит этот обладающий волшебными успокаивающими свойствами голос, не может не поверить ему и не послушать. Питер закрывает глаза…

 

Петра открывает глаза на операционном столе: в ней невероятное количество транквилизаторов, она прикована по рукам и ногам к столу, но это не помешало ей проснуться, ужаснуться и дёрнуться от страха. В прочем, страх был обоюдным, потому что не передать словами, что испытали хирурги, когда накачанный пациент открывает глаза и начинает резко дёргаться, пока ты сшиваешь кровоточащую аорту и думаешь, что делать с пробитым в сердце клапаном.

_Она должна быть мертва._

С дырами в сердце не живут, хотя многие творческие личности поспорили бы. Но их здесь нет, зато напуганная девушка и потянувшиеся к шприцам с наркозом доктора были. Петра всё равно не могла освободиться от стальных оков — откуда здесь вообще такой операционный стол? — и она провалилась в забытье.

Открывая глаза, Петра увидела серый потолок камеры. Вместо решёток — стеклянные непробиваемые стены, вместо охранников — камеры и сотни метров свободного падения (где, чёрт подери, она находится?), вместо привычной одежды — бежевый комбинезон без опознавательных знаков. Под кроватью, где она лежала, стоят лёгкие балетки, под подушкой носки и полотенце, а в углу, как она могла понять, находится унитаз и нечто напоминающее душ.

Петра сидит и смеётся. О, да, этого стоило ожидать. Ей смешно и больно — больно и смешно.

Кажется, Петра Паркер сошла с ума.

Позже её навестили, сам Тони Старк собственной персоной. Выглядел он неважно, но Петра встретила его мрачным взглядом, приложив руку к груди — рана затянулась, шрам остался. Что удивительно, ведь её регенерация с подачи симбиота стала почти идеальной, не оставляя никаких следов драк и отметин. _Кроме этой дыры в груди._

Старк сверлил её взглядом, желая испепелить на месте — не дождётся.

— Кто ты? — Петра наклонила голову на бок. Не может быть, чтобы он не проверил её кровь, ДНК, прогнал лицо через базу данных.

— Не понравился результат, мистер Старк? — Петра вела себя нагло, гадко; так, как никогда и ни с кем себя не вела, особенно с Тони Старком.

_Ей больно, очень больно — Веном отравляет разум._  Железный человек не ответил, продолжая сканировать её тяжёлым взглядом. Он её возненавидел за то, что она сделала с Питером. Петра помнила и очень-очень сожалела. Вина имела непосильный для её плеч вес, так что хорошо, что она сидит, а между ней и Тони Старком двадцать метров и непробиваемое стекло.

— Меня зовут Петра Паркер, — всё же говорит она. Будь что будет. Она не унесёт с собой ещё и тайны. — И я из параллельного мира.

Тони молчал, смотрел на неё, развернулся и ушёл. Шаги ещё долго отдавались эхом по огромному помещению куда-то вниз. Петре захотелось прыгнуть в те неизвестные несколько сотен метров.

Петра смотрит на свои чёрные руки и ноги. Она старается, приказывает, думает, чтобы тени ушли — ничего не выходит. Симбиот стал её кожей; поглощает её, отказывается уступать. Петра теряет себя. Она двигает тонкими пальцами, трёт руками кожу — не убирается, не оттирается. У неё дрожат руки, и сбивается дыхание.

_Вдох-выдох, Петра._

«Нельзя сдаваться своим демонам», — словно наяву слышит она голос Доктора Стрэнджа. Месяцы контроля весело катятся в тартарары. Паркер чувствует подступающую панику, хочется стучать зубами, будто от холода, хочется обнять себя руками и забиться в дальний угол, закрыться от мира, отгородиться от всего. Забыть о проблемах, забыть о том, что это не её мир, забыть о Веноме, забыть о том, что случится, если она потеряет концентрацию.

Страшно. _Страшно-страшно-страшно._

_Пожалуйста, помогите…_  — умоляет она, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лбом в острые колени.

 

Питер очнулся на сутки позже неизвестной нападавшей. Он был бледен, под глазами залегли тёмные синяки, а телефон Старка разрывался от звонков Мэй Паркер, от которой не смог отбиться даже глава его охраны. Однако Тони выглядел так, словно его нужно положить на соседнюю койку: синяки ещё больше, чем у Питера, слабость валит с ног, а кожа была нездорового жёлтого оттенка.

— Выспался? — спросил Тони с привычной ухмылкой на губах, прислонившись спиной к стене возле кровати Паркера. Питер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выгнуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, тот в один шаг оказался рядом. — Тебе запрещено двигаться.

Питер нахмурился.

— А если у меня зачешется нос? — серьёзно спросил он, потому что в его крови морфия было больше, чем кислорода.

— Ты же герой — ты справишься, — не менее строго сказал Тони, а после его лицо разгладилось, — шучу. Но вставать не советую, иначе придётся принести ремни, чтобы…

— Чтобы меня выпороть? — удивлённо перебил Питер, Тони подавился на полуслове, а его брови поползли вверх. Он точно не хочет знать, что сейчас творится в накаченной веществами голове подростка.

— Только если ты попросишь, — саркастично ответил Тони, а Питер, что воистину напугало мужчину, задумался. Он выглядел так, словно обдумывал это предложение. — Я забираю свои слова назад, — успел сказать он, прежде чем Паркер открыл рот.

— Но я ещё ничего не сказал!

— Оно к лучшему, шкет, — _правда, к лучшему._  Питер недовольно фыркнул и упал на подушки, сдавленно замычав. — Что-то болит? — постарался скрыть беспокойство в голосе Тони, мысленно прикидывая, как быстро он сможет добежать до врача.

— Я вспомнил, что так и не сдал доклад к сроку… — устало произнёс Питер, на что Старк почти с облегчением рассмеялся.

Они любят оба это делать: говорить на неподходящие к ситуации темы, отгораживаться от насущных вопросов, _делать вид, что всё в порядке._

Но рано или поздно приходится говорить о произошедшем. Тони откладывал этот разговор до последнего: он даже смог прийти к Мэй и уйти — _не совсем целым_  — живым. Питер выглядел значительно лучше, когда тётя пришла его навестить, конечно, в несвязную белиберду, что у него лишь пара синяков, она не поверила, но рука так и не смогла дотянуться до карточки пациента. Нет, она не хочет этого знать — её сердце лишь обманчиво молодое. _Приёмная мать в двадцать три, вдова в тридцать четыре — она не переживёт и его потерю._  Питер под обезболивающими — это словно другой человек: и успокоит, и примет весь удар на себя, и утешит, и найдёт такие-нужные-слова. Так сразу и не скажешь, что этому парню лет семнадцать и в обычной жизни он неуклюжий, много нервничает, ещё больше болтает, часто непонятно мямлит и совершенно не умеет врать. Мэй легче от его слов, но она не понимает, в какой момент они поменялись местами: почему он обнимает её, согревает дрожащие плечи и говорит, что всё будет хорошо?

Питер радушно улыбается тёте Мэй, ей не стоит так переживать, он может о себе _и о ней_  позаботиться.

Тони рассказывает выписавшемуся Питеру, кто на него напал и у юноши глаза размером с бейсбольные мячики. _Кто-кто? Параллельный мир? Я сам? Моя кто? Другая версия? ЧТО?!_  Питеру нужен час или два, чтобы это всё переварить и Тони оставляет его одного на кухне в Башне. Паркер сверлит взглядом тёмную жидкость в кружке. Нетронутый кофе давно остыл, а Питер всё смотрит, жадно, выжидающе; будто в кружке с логотипом Старк Индастриз есть ответы на все вопросы мироздания. А у Питера есть вопросы — _много_  вопросов. Начиная от того, не она ли являлась причиной его паранойи, заканчивая тем, почему она начала драку? _Почему она хотела его убить?_

— Пойдём, — чересчур расслабленно зовёт его Тони на встречу с _ней._

Питер на секунду закрыл глаза. _Его смерти жаждали._  Мистеру Старку об этом точно знать не стоит.

 

Тони смотрит на неё и ни на йоту не верит, что это _Питер Паркер_  разлива параллельной вселенной. У Петры чёрные руки в крови, у Петры блестит седина в волосах, у Петры бездонные глаза мертвеца — будто кто-то забрал душу, а тело умертвить забыл. Тони молчит долго, воздух в комнате плотнеет, и Питер начал чувствовать себя неуютно. _Лишним в этом немом диалоге._

— Мистер Старк? — зовёт парень Тони, но тот изучает _мисс Паркер_  долгим взглядом. Кто — _что_  — бы это ни был, ему лишь нужно пробраться в его голову, нащупав слабое место. Тони уходит, взяв под руку Питера, оставив девушку наедине со своими демонами в серой стеклянной камере.

Кто бы ни сидел в этой камере — это _не_  Питер, _не_  Человек-паук. В камере сидит кровожадный _монстр._  Заключённый десять-семнадцать.

Тони старается игнорировать анализы крови и ДНК Питера и _заключённой_ _:_ не считая биологических клеток неизвестного происхождения — они идентичны. _Даже чёртовы отпечатки пальцев и биометрия глаз одинаковы._ Тони начинает думать о клонировании. Но у клонов не бывает ночных кошмаров, от которых _заключённая_  просыпается с диким криком; клоны не имеют шрамы десяти и пятнадцатилетней давности, если объекту клонирования было от двух до семи лет; клонам не могут менять пол, при всём желании. Тони уточнил у ведущих генетиков мира, которых в ответ на вопросы посылал их в пешее дальнее.

Заключённая десять-семнадцать выглядела, как плод его ошибок и сожалений, _которая пришла за ним._

У Тони закончились тесты, наводящие вопросы и безумные идеи, но «правда» предложенная _Петрой_  не принималась ни в каком виде. Старк отослал Питера ещё в тот момент, когда вывел из камеры, игнорировал его попытки достучаться и поставил временный запрет на вход в Башню. Ведь за ним пришли _его_  демоны.

— Это не может быть правдой… — устало проводит рукой по лицу Тони, сканируя взглядом заключённую через камеры на девяти экранах. Заключённой надоело сидеть в тёмном углу в скрученном состоянии и сейчас она плавно делает зарядку, вставая на руки и тянясь носками вверх. Она встала на кончики пальцев, а её фигура совершенно не дрожала, была равной и застывшей, как статуя. Тони не уверен, что так каждый гимнаст бы смог; _у Питера бы получилось._

Тони не хочет верить, что до него добралась _ещё-один-человек-которого-он-подвёл_  аж из другого измерения.

Петра держит равновесие на одной руке, на пяти пальцах и закрывает глаза, ей нужно успокоиться, отпустить все мысли, как учил Стрэндж.

—  _Замок достаточно лёгко сломать,_  — Петра морщится, а её фигура слегка дрогнула.

Отпустить все мысли, представить просторное место…

—  _Ты не думаешь, что они **нас**  отпустят?_

… где ничего не в состоянии отвлечь, сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях и отпусти…

—  _Ты хочешь выколоть им глаза!_

— Чёрт, — сжимает зубы девушка и резко встаёт на мостик, а после на ноги.

—  _Ты хочешь вцепиться им в горло и разорвать зубами._

_Нет,_  — Петра сжимает кулаки и закрывает глаза.

Тони отрывает руки от лица, ведомый шестым чувством.

—  _Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда и отомстить им за поражение._

_Пошёл ты, Веном,_  — грудная клетка тяжело сжимается и разжимается. Воздух пёстрый, будто не хочет помещаться в лёгкие.

Тони медленно встаёт со стула.

—  _Не обманывайся, ты хочешь пустить им кровь._

Голова гудит, мышцы напряжены до предела. Когти добрались до кожи, чёрная-чёрная кровь стекала меж пальцев.

_Дерьмо,_  — понимает Тони.

—  _Ты хочешь…_

Петра бьёт кулаком по стене и вопреки всем заверениям Фьюри, уверенности Тони в надёжности камеры — стекло разрасталось огромными трещинами.


	11. Chapter 11

_Тем временем в параллельном мире._

 

Когда Тони Старк впервые увидел её, то тут же пожалел, что вообще пришел в её двери, в её дом, _в её жизнь._  Пришёл и отправил на битву с самыми сильными людьми и нелюдьми на планете. Петра была таким жизнерадостным _ребёнком,_ который смотрел на него большими полными восхищения глазами, что Тони, несмотря на бесчисленное количество поклонников, было лестно. У Петры растрёпанные волосы, лицо счастливо-удивлённое, а рука сама тянется ущипнуть себя за кожу — она не верит, что сам Тони боже-железный-человек-прямо-здесь Старк сидит в её гостиной и говорит о какой-то стажировке. Паркер не понимает о чём идёт речь, но кивает, как китайский болванчик, большими карими глазами рассматривая своего кумира, боясь моргнуть, будто тот сию секунду раствориться в воздухе.

Под взгляд Мэй Паркер — _что впился острием между лопаток Тони_ — которая прожигала руку Старка на плече своей племянницы, они прошли в комнату девочки и Тони почтительно отошёл на два шага. С её тёти станется в случае чего отправить его в реанимацию одной скалкой за какой-то странный звук из комнаты племянницы. Петра всё это пропустила, всё ещё с открытым ртом стоя и подыскивая слова.

— Вы же… Что… Тони Старк… в моей комнате… Что Вы тут делаете? — Паркер мысленно дала себе несколько подзатыльников, потому что понимала, что ведёт себя как полная дура, не умеющая строить предложения. _Давай, Петра, сморозь ещё какую глупость!_  В свою защиту хочется сказать, что не каждый день к тебе домой внезапно приходит кумир детства. Тони хотел начать говорить, бегло осматривая комнату, но до мозга Паркер дошёл только что состоявшийся разговор в гостиной. — Стажировка? Какая Стажировка? Подождите, _та самая_  стажировка в Старк Индастриз? Серьёзно, прямо не шутка? — _очень больше бурлящие жизнью глаза._

— Мисс Паркер, — Петра чуть не закатила глаза от наслаждения, _Тони Старк знает её имя!_  Он назвал её по имени! — Дело немного в другом, — Тони начал осматривать потолок, — я знаю, что помимо школы у Вас есть ещё одно увлечение.

— Шулерство в покере? — Тони заинтересованно на неё посмотрел, подняв брови. — Я могу всё объяснить.

— Я обязательно захочу узнать продолжение этой истории, — говорит он, подходя к той-самой-плитке, — но прямо сейчас, Петра, — резко перешёл на имена Старк, а губы девушки расплылись в глупой счастливой улыбке, — я говорю об этом костюме, — наряд Человека-паука вываливается наружу, но Петра быстро и ловко хватает его, перепрыгивая кровать. Паркер быстро спрятала его у себя за спиной, выпрямилась и сдула падающую в глаза прядку волос.

— Не понимаю о чём Вы, — ещё один выразительный, чуть насмешливый, взгляд.

Лучше бы Тони никогда не усмехался этой милой непосредственности, никогда не просил присесть и никогда не говорил этих слов:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты полетела со мной в Берлин и помогла уладить одну проблему.

— Почему я? — вопрос вылетел быстрее, чем девушка смогла его сформулировать.

— Потому что миру нужен Человек-паук, — говорит Тони, и детские глаза Петры счастливо ярко загораются.

_Чёрти тебя раздери, Старк. Лучше бы ты никогда не входил в этот дом._

Петра одна из тех людей, которые с радостью пойдут за тебя под пули, если ты попросишь. И потому что посчитают это _правильным._  До скрежета зубов напоминая этим Роджерса. Петра одна из тех, кто вечно улыбается, не может и десяти секунд усидеть на месте и радуется всему, что видит — _настоящий ребенок, ей Богу._  Петра из тех людей, что не сдаются понапрасну; из тех, кто в лепёшку расшибутся, но сделают то, что от них требуется — _Петра Паркер из тех, кто умрёт в бою, забрав чужие пули._

Тогда Тони этого не знал, он видел лишь потенциального героя, которого сразу после отправит домой. И оставит костюм, потому что с ним надёжнее, ещё убьётся где-нибудь в своих криво сшитых тряпках. Тони Старк до последнего отнекивался, что Петра заняла в его жизни своё место, постепенно пробиваясь выше, будто идя по поверхности небоскрёба — что для неё очень даже лёгко.

«Солнечная девочка», — в его время про таких детей говорили именно так. Столько жизни, столько энергии, столько тепла, которым она делилась с ним, опустившим руки в своей жизни человеком. Тони чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что ему не хватало _солнца,_  не хватало человеческого тепла, понимания; поддержки, которая способна молчаливо выслушать; выслушать и не осудить — Тони Старку это было нужнее воздуха.

Петра могла ему это отдать даром — Тони предпочёл задохнуться.

Он не имеет права хоть как-то вмешиваться в её личную жизнь; он дал ей костюм, натравил её бушующую энергию на беднягу Хэппи — пришлось повысить его жалование — и сухо кивнул на прощание. Тони разбит, но искать поддержку у шестнадцатилетней _яркой-невероятной-тёплой_  девочки было унизительно.

А потом тот случай с паромом… он погорячился, был слишком резким, стоило хотя бы объяснить Петре, что из-за её самодеятельности могли погибнуть люди. Это бы её уничтожило. _Но нет же, Старк, мы не умеем злиться аргументировано._  Ему ещё повезло, что в машине неподалёку были какие-то вещи — честно, даже Старк не знает, как они тут оказались — Петра с понурой головой в них казалась совсем уж миниатюрной девочкой, что мужчина почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Но так надо, правильно. Тони надеялся, что забрав костюм, остановит горячую паучью голову. _Ха, ха и — ещё разок — ХА!_

Разбившийся самолёт? Враг с инопланетным оружием и металлически когтями? И все это в двух красно-синих тряпках? — у Петры там цель довести его до остановки сердца? Если да, то она на верном пути!

— Я цела, мистер Старк, — тихо говорит она, мня белые больничные простыни.

_Цела? Это в каком месте, дорогая?_

Несколько переломов, трещин в костях не пересчитать, туловище вообще напоминает один большой синяк, и ожог на шее! Тони кажется, что он в какой-то момент не технологичный костюм у подростка забрал, а себе смертный приговор подписал. Он понимает, что полностью провалился в незримом плане: «Держаться как можно дальше и не утянуть за собой».

Петра решила не говорить, что до битвы на неё упало целое бетонное здание — мистер Старк как-то очень остро реагирует.

Петра стала появляется чаще в Башне, поэтому миф о стажировке медленно превратился в реальность. Она часто сидит в мастерской Тони, в которую он пустил её на пару минут, а потом на десять, потом на час, потом на два, а потом Тони перестал считать. Петра казалась на своём месте, частью его мира, будто она была в нём всегда. Будто в его жизни редкий лучик света обрёл форму и голос.

У Петры был на удивление мягкий и приятный голос. Что в этом удивительного? С учётом её говорливости и не исчерпывающим потоком энергии у неё должен был быть звонкий и громкий голос — но как-то не сложилось. Мистер Старк просто не знает, что кроме школы, точнее Нэда, и самого Тони ей говорить не с кем. Тётя всегда на работе, а после приходит до боли уставшая, что Петра не дергает её лишний раз, поэтому Паркер предпочитает своем одиночеству любое приятное общество. А Тони Старка она считает, чуть ли не Высшим Обществом.

Обожания в её глазах поубавилось с момента их первой встречи полтора года назад — _серьёзно, столько времени прошло, а она ещё не сбежала от него?_  — но не исчезло полностью, переквалифицировавшись в «восхищение». Петра умела вдохновлять и мотивировать своими восторженными восклицаниями; кто не любит, когда его работу хвалят? Тони было приятно, хоть он никогда не признавал этого вслух, говоря ребёнку перестать прыгать от каждого его изобретения. А ведь однажды он просто шумящий тостер починил и всё, теперь это самые вкусные тосты во Вселенной. Несмотря на то, что дальше Нью-Йорка девушка никогда не была, говорила она с такой убеждённостью, что не остается сомнений в правдивости её слов.

Конечно, Петра грустила и впадала в легкое унынье. Но делала это всегда подальше от мистера Старка и специально искала место, где он бы её не нашёл. Надевала тёмные джинсы с толстовкой и просто сидела на крыше недалеко от дома. Паркер тоже уставала, тоже выматывалась, тоже испытывала горечь жизни. На неё проблемы сыпались не хуже снегопада в Канаде и она не успевала решить их все, а стены собственной комнаты начинали давить.

Единственное, Петра точно знает, что не может показать такую себя мистеру Старку. Потому что ему намного хуже, чем ей. Кто бы что не говорил, но Петра Паркер не слепая, не глухая и далеко не глупая. Она видит, что Тони плохо, она слышит, что его сердцу больно, она понимает, что ему нужно добавить яркости в своей жизни. Петра не уверена справляется ли она, но она пытается. Она отдаёт ему все свои положительные эмоции, всю радость, весь _не_ бесконечный позитив — _она отдаёт всю себя._  И это тяжело, но она так хочет. Петра хочет помочь, даже если в итоге больно и плохо будет ей.

Ведь Петра Паркер это Человек-паук — _герой._

 

 

 

— _Вы позвонили Петре, то есть мне, сейчас я не могу ответить, потому что очень-серьёзно-занята, возможно даже мир спасаю — ха, Вы знаете, что делать после гудка,_  — весёлый голос быстро проговорил длинное напутствие на автоответчике. Тони сбросил звонок, провёл пальцем по экрану и нажал на звонок ещё раз. — _Вы позвонили Петре…_

Снова и снова, вновь и вновь — он знает эти слова, интонации, манерность произношения отдельных букв лучше чего-либо на свете. Он не знает сколько раз звонил и сбрасывал, чтобы _услышать ее голос,_  сколько раз прочитал абсолютно все сообщения отправление Хэппи от Петры, _сколько-раз-мучил-себя-этим._

Прошло полгода с тех пор как он в последний раз виделся и говорил с Петрой. Сраные сто восемьдесят дней, которые были равны едва ли не вечности. Тони был бессилен, он не мог найти всего одного человека, одного подростка, одну девочку — кто же знал, что она может _настолько_  хорошо скрываться. Тони ничего не знал три месяца, пока к нему не пришёл тот-самый-маг, чьё досье он нашел в базе данных нового Щ.И.Т.а — пришёл и сказал, что Петра пропала. Провалилась, растворилась, исчезла из этого мира. Выбить из этого ведьмака хренова всё дерьмо ему помешала Пеппер, которая была с ним в Башне, когда тот явился из портала. А вот Мэй никто не остановил, после невероятно разъясняющего объяснения мага: «Я не знаю, где она». Долго Стрэндж это терпеть не стал и, сказав, что разберётся с этим, исчез также, как и появился, через непонятный круговой портал. Мэй хотела пойти за ним, закончить начатое, но Тони её перехватил, но что-то ему подсказывает, что портал бы не рискнул закрыться у неё перед носом.

О, Тони нашёл этого Глупого мага Земли (хрен тебе, а не «Верховный», паскуда) в Лондоне и провёл свои исследования. Куда провалилась, а главное, куда приземлилась Петра — они не выяснили. Никто. Совершенно. Ни наука, ни магия — _чёртов симбиот._  Ничего не нашлось ни неделю спустя, ни месяц и Тони был вынужден вернуться в США. Вернуться и духовно умереть.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями Тони начал делать то, в чём был непризнанным мастером — винить себя. Вина накапливалась и не исчерпывалась; она шла по его венам, она отравляла его, она была его неотъемлемой частью. Тони пил, много пил, даже достал сигары — ничего не помогало _забыть._

Солнечная девочка виделась ему повсюду: в бликах, в отражениях, в глубине его огромных зрачков. Она всегда молчала, не винила его, не кричала о костюме; что тот не спас её, не была мертва — совсем не похожа на его привычные кошмары. _Она была похожа на призрак_  — Тони стало очень плохо.

_Солнце всё-таки погасло, а на небе ни единого врага._

Спустя ещё полтора месяца Петру Паркер объявили мёртвой. В яму закопали пустой гроб; в тот день на небе светило яркое тёплое солнце; Тони Старк не явился на похороны. Не смог. Он бы не выдержал смотреть на могильную плиту с её именем. _Нет, нет-нет-нет, это не правда, тебе надо проснуться._  Тогда он в первый раз позвонил ей.

— _Вы позвонили Петре, то есть мне, сейчас я не могу ответить, потому что очень-серьёзно-занята, возможно даже мир спасаю — ха, Вы знаете, что делать после гудка._

Тони не знал, что делать, поэтому просто сбросил и набрал заново. Сбросил и набрал. Сбросил-набрал.

— _… Вы знаете, что делать после гудка._

Сбросил-набрал.


	12. Chapter 12

Петра падала в свободном падении, набирая _слишком большую_  скорость. Петра падала и как никогда чувствовала себя свободной. Петра падала в самую тьму.

Сидя в замкнутом пространстве, не особо нуждаясь во сне — _снов нет, одни кошмары_ — Петра подумывала о побеге. Не то, чтобы она его _планировала,_  скорее, размышляла. Та-самая-параноидальная-часть её шептала назойливой мухой продумать все варианты выхода из клетки. Петре нельзя надолго оставаться со своими мыслями, _потому что она чувствует его взгляд._  Через стены, через камеры, через стёкла — Тони Старк смотрит на неё, прожигает тёмным огнём и решает её судьбу. Не то чтобы Петра не доверяет мистеру Старку — она не доверяет человеку, который её чуть было не убил. Вспоминая об этом, девушка прикасалась к левой части груди, _там, где находилась дыра,_  там, где незаживающий шрам. Зеркала не было, поэтому Паркер не могла узнать, есть ли на спине точно такая же отметина, но что-то ей подсказывает, что да. Он буквально _прожёг_  ей сердце.

Паркер подозревала, что стены вокруг её камеры покрыты чем-нибудь или сделаны так, чтобы _Человек-паук_  не смог по ним лезть, чтобы заключённая не смогла уйти живой. Выход один — прыгнуть. У Петры было одно мгновение, чтобы подумать. Ударив по стеклу, она не ожидала, что то треснет, покроется трещинами и лопнет от напряжения. Петра выглядела поражённой, как тогда со старым зданием, которое полностью разрушилось от одного её эмоционального удара.

 _Насколько же она сильная?_  — пронеслось в голове у Тони, который тут же нажал кнопку тревоги, приказал Пятнице заблокировать все двери и стремительно шёл к своему костюму.

Одно мгновение решило для неё всё: _«Беги!»_  И она бежала, она не сможет заставить себя остаться, она не хочет сидеть как заключённая — хотя того заслуживает — Петра слишком ценит свою свободу. Настолько ценит свою волю, что готова бороться с Веномом до конца своих дней. Паркер прыгнула на стену и, как ожидалось, просто соскользнула вниз. Ветер раздувал волосы, кожа с бешеной скоростью скользила по стене, а взгляд Петры был направлен в самую глубину, чтобы увидеть дно. Камера и окружение в кратчайшие сроки были модернизированы, чтобы остановить Паучка, но Петра Паркер давно не Человек-паук. У неё чёрные руки, в которых формируется нечто напоминающее ледовой молоток для альпинизма и которым девушка просто пробивает стальные стены, тормозя в последних десяти метрах; у неё чёрные стопы, которыми она бесшумно передвигается к единственным запертым дверям; у неё чёрный костюм с белыми прорезами глаз, как вторая кожа. _Петра Паркер обязана приручить своих демонов._

Удобно на ходу менять одежду и затеряться в толпе снующего туда-сюда персонала.

 

Тони Старк глазам своим не мог поверить: она ушла! Просто так взяла и вышла через парадный вход, минуя охрану и сканеры. _Какого чёрта?_  Старк уже наорал на Хэппи, что тот нанял слепых безмозглых тупиц, которые не смогли выловить среди немногочисленного числа девушек _подростка._  Конечно, Тони преуменьшал то, что _заключённую_  можно было бы легко отличить от молодых девушек, будто она пятилетний ребёнок: отбросив все свои эмоции и рассмотрев _её_  критической стороной мужчина пришёл к выводу, что он бы мог дать ей и двадцать пять — _слишком потухшие глаза, слишком хорошо видна седина, слишком поникшие плечи._  И Тони извинится перед главой охраны, потом, когда-нибудь.

Первым делом Тони Старку в срочном порядке нужно решить несколько важных вопросов. Во-первых, стоит ли сообщать о ней Щ.И.Т.у или послать её фото в полицию, отметив как разыскиваемую и особо опасную? Не начнёт ли она тогда вредить людям? Старк располагал слишком малым количеством данных, чтобы что-то говорить — _её как будто никогда не существовало._

 _А что если она говорила правду?_  — Тони помотал головой и взъерошил волосы, к чёрту такие мысли, и без них тошно. Девушка могла пойти просить помощи, но куда, к кому и как далеко? Мужчина устало помассировал виски. Так, всевидящему-одноглазому-брату он сообщать об этом не будет, полиции тоже нет — ещё пострадает половина копов, и преступность возрастёт — возможно, стоит задействовать всех своих людей — _да-да, Хэппи, тех самых тупоголовых,_  — а для Башни активировать все костюмы в боевой готовности.

Во-вторых, стоит ли сообщать Паучку? С одной стороны Тони не хотел нагонять на Паркера панику, которая у него точно появится, а с другой… _вдруг она придёт за ним?_  Старк налил себе чистый виски и выпил залпом. Оставлять Питера в неведенье также может дорогого стоит, _что если_  она нападёт, когда он к этому будет совсем не готов, когда он не будет ждать угрозы, когда он будет убеждён, что _в безопасности?_  Мужчина не уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Рассмотрим ситуацию с третьей стороны: чего хочет заключённая? Зная причину — знаешь действия.

Итак, что нужно неуравновешенному одержимому мутанту?

Начнём с самого начала: зачем ей было нападать на Паучка? Тони множество раз просматривал ту запись со сломанного костюма Паркера, по ней видно, что заключённая сначала _спасла_  Питера, а потом хотела от него сбежать, но мальчишка не дал этого сделать. В итоге, поймав её за руку — она напала. В чём причина такой резкой перемены поступков? Зачем спасать, если потом готов убить? Тони заглатывает ещё одну порцию виски, не поморщившись. Мужчина поставил этот момент на повтор, разобрал покадрово, только тогда он смог заметить, что девушка очень странно смотрит на руку Паркера на своей. И хоть на ней маска, движения тела, то как почти сразу после этого Питер получает ощутимый удар… дело в прикосновении? Если бы Питер её не тронул, то она не стала бы нападать в ответ?..

— Слишком много «если»… — бормочет Старк, тяжело оперевшись о барную стойку в гостиной. Вернёмся к самому началу: звонить или не звонить Питеру? Подумав ещё пару минут, взвесив все «за» и «против», Тони всё же решился, что лучше знать о проблеме. — Пятница, набери Паучка.

Обычно Питер брал трубку после первого же гудка, иногда после второго ил третьего, если нужно было достаться из рюкзака или дотянуться до бортика раковины в ванной (подростки вообще расстаются с телефонами?), проходит пятый гудок. Тони отрывает взгляд от стойки, а сердце пропускает удар. Шестой гудок. _Это же ничего не значит, да?_  Седьмой гудок. _Она не могла так быстро добраться из центра Манхэттена до юга Квинса незамеченной!_  Восьмой гудок. _Возьми чёртову трубку, Паркер!_  Девятый гудок. _Питер…_  Десятый гудок.

— _Вы позвонили Питеру, то есть мне, сейчас я не могу ответить, потому что очень-серьёзно-занят, возможно даже мир спасаю — ха, Вы знаете, что делать после гудка._

Нет, Тони не знает.


	13. Chapter 13

— Иди домой, пацан, — говорит ему Тони, вытаскивая под руку за двери, оставляя _её_  одну с голыми стенами. — И без самодеятельности, — говорит он, прежде чем Паркер успевает хотя бы открыть рот. — Тебе нужно восстановиться, чудо, что доктора вообще отпустили тебя, — невесёлый, даже нервный, смешок, — а мне следует починить костюм, — _то, что от него осталось,_  договаривает Тони, подталкивая подростка к лифту.

— Как её зовут? — только и успевает быстро спросить Питер, когда уверенные руки толкают его в кабину лифта. Питер не знает почему, но _он хочет знать._

Старк останавливается в одном шаге от дверей, собираясь уходить.

— Петра, — _если верить ей,_  бросает он через плечо, двери лифта закрываются.

Питер медленно шёл по улице, молча проехался в полупустом вагоне метро. На часах пять часов утра, его не было два с половиной дня, тётя Мэй, наверное, с ума сходит. Мистер Старк, конечно, сообщил ей нечто, вроде неудачной потасовки с грабителями. Питер бы ей позвонил, но телефон оставил дома, потому что уходил в ночной патруль и  _был близок к смерти._  Паркера пробила нервная дрожь, он остановился у выхода из метро и прислонился к холодной стенке.

_Только дыши._

Это было близко. Ближе, чем с тридцатитонным рухнувшим на него зданием; ближе, чем с разбитым самолётом; ближе, чем со Стервятником. В те моменты Питер не думал, что может умереть — предполагал, но не думал, сосредоточившись на поставленной перед ним задачей. Та битва с… _Петрой_  была другой. Она была яростной, долгой, неравной и _личной._  Будто _другая_  мстила ему за что-то, будто Питер знал за что, _будто был готов принять от неё смерть._  Из груди вырвался судорожный всхлип. Питер чувствует вину, всёпоглощающую вину перед ней и не знает за что.

Если бы он мог поговорить с ней. Если бы мог посмотреть в глаза. Если бы он не дал Старку увести себя.

_Вдох-выдох, Питер._

Ему нужно домой, показаться тётушке, что он ещё _жив_  и не охнуть, когда та кинется его обнять. Парень шёл по знакомым плохо освещенным улицам и думал, что в школу он сегодня, пожалуй, не пойдёт. Ему стоит поспать, ещё надо бы отметиться Нэду, что он _жив,_  и написать пару сообщений Мишель. Они прочтут их утром, а Питер выключит звук и будет безбожно дрыхнуть хоть до вечера. Да, именно так он и сделает.

 

Питер был прав в одном, Мэй Паркер чуть не задушила его в объятьях.

— Ты не представляешь, как я перепугалась!

— Мои треснувшие рёбра мне об этом намекают, — задавленно произнёс Питер. Мэй отпустила его, потрепав по голове, восприняв его слова как шутку, сам же Питер сжимал зубы от обжигающей боли в груди. — Ты в порядке? — пришёл черёд подростка побеспокоиться, заметив под глазами Мэй огромные синяки, непривычную бледность и замученный взгляд, который она обречённо пыталась скрыть. Паркер выругал себя последними словами.

— Я просто очень утомилась, Питер, — измученно улыбнулась женщина, проходя на кухню, — тебя долго не было, — дрожащие руки достали с полки кружку и открыли кран, набирая воды. — Мне позвонили сначала из школы, сказали, что ты не пришёл. Я зашла к тебе, твой телефон и рюкзак в комнате, — Мэй попыталась улыбнуться, нервно убрав мешающуюся прядь за ухо. Питер осторожно сделал шаг к ней.

— Тётя Мэй…

— Я не знала, где ты, — продолжала она, не замечая племянника, — ты просто испарился, и я… я не знала куда идти, что делать… — еще один нервный глоток воды, Мэй чуть не подавилась, откашливаясь. — А потом позвонил Старк и я… — Питер не выдержал и сам обнял тётю, которая вцепилась в него, _не так, как минуту назад,_ крепче, отчаяннее.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Питер ей в макушку, всё-таки он вырос и был на полголовы выше тёти, своей сильной непобедимой тёти Мэй, которая сейчас казалась такой хрупкой, такой сломавшейся уставшей женщиной.

Питер почувствовал себя последней сволочью, чувствуя как намокает рубашка. _Он_  довёл её до такого состояния; _он_  подвёл и подводит её своими ужасными мыслями о смерти; _он_  заставляет её вновь переживать то, что случилось с дядей Беном. _Питер Паркер — ты и только ты виноват._

— Пойдём, — спустя долгие три минуты говорит Питер и аккуратно ведёт Мэй в её спальню, — тебе нужно выспаться.

Питер заботливо укладывает её, взбивает подушку, укрывает одеялом и гладит по голове, словно это она здесь ребенок, нуждающийся в защите.

— Я буду в порядке, — улыбается Питер. — Спи спокойно, — и целует её в лоб.

Мэй практически сразу засыпает, не видя сновидений. Питер дома, с ним всё будет хорошо. Когда она проснётся, то он будет рядом.

Питер ложиться и моментально вырубается, словно из него вытащили батарейки. Ему удаётся поспать шесть часов, пока его не будит _то-самое-чувство._ Паркер подскакивает и оглядывается — никого. Но что-то не так, что-то случилось. Питер зло сжал челюсти.

_Как же его это достало._

Питер идёт в комнату дяди Бена. Он не был здесь с того ненавистного тёмного дня. Питер давно не чувствовал себя беспомощным или бессильным, с укуса радиоактивного паука он мог постоять за себя и за половину города, если нужно. Но прямо сейчас Питер открывает нижний ящик рабочего стола дяди и достаёт тяжёлый в руке М1911 сорок пятого калибра, перезаряжает и прячет за поясом, прикрыв это красно-синей толстовкой, которую он ухватил из своей комнаты. Он чувствует, что должен идти. Питер совершенно не слышит оставшийся на столе телефон, на котором сработал автоответчик.


	14. Chapter 14

Питера вело странное чувство, будто внутри него есть GPS-навигатор, который ведёт его прямо к _ней._  Питер знает, что она сбежала и, чёрт, он хочет понять _откуда_  он это знает. Питеру хочется верить, что у неё есть все ответы, что она ему всё объяснит как какой-нибудь Морган Фримен — ему _очень_  это нужно.

Питер не может вспомнить, когда он нормально спал, когда не оглядывался, когда не жил в нескончаемом напряжении, когда спокойно дышал. С него довольно. Всё, хватит, тушите свет. Питер попробует поговорить с ней, а если не получится, то… _кольт холодит кожу поясницы,_  будь, что будет.

Появляется солнце, тучи рассеиваются и небо приобретает нежно-розовый оттенок смешанный с грязным сером цветом уходящего дождя. Паркер идёт в ту сторону, туда где нет света, в место, где солнце восходит в последнюю очередь во всём Квинсе.

Питер был здесь два раза в жизни. Два самых ужасных дня его жизни. Питер никогда сюда более не приходил и никогда не хотел. Питер ненавидел это место.

На кладбище сыро и холодно; на кладбище призраки прошлого и причины его одиночества; на кладбище прячется _она,_ среди сотен могил и памятников. Питер ни за что бы не забыл эту дорогу, даже если бы захотел. Конечно, прошло _всего_  три года. _Всего-то._  Для Питера Паркера прошлая целая жизнь. Будто не он стоял здесь, на сухой жёлтой траве, и слушал поминальную службу; будто не он стоял в чёрном костюме с пустыми глазами и держал тётю за руку; _будто не он кидал горсть земли в яму с гробом._  Это было так давно, десятки лет назад, всю жизнь, но точно не три года.

Пальцы аккуратно перехватывают ствол и вынимают из-за спины.

— Я догадывался, что ты захочешь прийти именно сюда, — говорит Питер тихо, совсем негромко, словно не хочет столь ранним утром тревожить сон мёртвых.

 

Она не знала куда идти. Это _не_  её дом, не её мир, _не_ её прошлое и _не_ её боль. _Человек под землёй не её дядя._  Ей стоило бы бежать. Ей нужно забрать деньги со Статен-Айленда, собрать небольшие пожитки, сжечь поддельные документы и _исчезнуть._  Снова? Ещё раз? Голова заполнена ненужными в этот момент вопросами, ей хочется рвать волосы, хочется вцепиться зубами в _чёрную не-свою кожу_  и не по-человечески взвыть.

Ей надо бежать. Как можно дальше, как можно незаметнее, как можно скорее — она сидит на кладбище второй час. Петра Паркер опустошена для эмоций, а единственное спокойное место во всём Нью-Йорке это кладбище — _ну не смешно ли?_  Петра посмеялась, а потом заплакала, размазывая не к месту горькие слёзы.

Её инстинкты, её разум — _а точно ли её?_  — кричат, что нужно уходить. _Хватит, пора идти, Петра; нет смысла смотреть на могилу и ждать, что тебе дадут совет._  Но Петра не встаёт и не двигается, она даже не перевоплощает костюм в одежду, просто сидит на чужом памятнике, избавившись от маски, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на имя дяди Бена. Глупо ждать ответа от мертвеца, но Петра ждёт. Ждёт, что на неё снизойдёт небесное озарение, которое скажет, _что делать дальше._  Петра не хочет возвращаться туда, в Башню Старка; Петра не хочет быть пленницей; Петра не хочет вредить людям из-за своего демона в голове и сердце; Петра не хочет убегать и скрываться, словно какая-то преступница; Петра не хочет быть плохим человеком.

_Петра лишь хочет домой._

Она почувствовала _его_  ещё до того, как _он_  прошёл через ворота на кладбище. У него очень громкое сердце; у него бесшумная ходьба и точно заданный курс направления; у него мёрзнут руки и выдыхается пар изо рта; у него очень очевидные намерения — Петра мимолетно усмехается, будто в этот раз шутка судьбы действительно её насмешила.

_Её пришли убить._

«Сделай это первой», — говорит ей Веном, смешиваясь с её мыслями, но Паркер лишь отмахивается от него.

— Доброе утро, _Питер,_ — вежливая, ничего не значащая фраза и улыбка, которая выглядит слишком измученной, слишком натянутой.

Паучье чутьё Питера вновь начало вопить, но ему всё равно — _он впервые смотрит ей в глаза…_

_…и она видит себя._

И в этом одном на двоих взгляде всё: страх, горе, боль, печаль, злость, гнев, тоска по дому, ненависть к самому себе, нелюбовь к чёрному цвету в целом и истеричное понимания ситуации.

Как в зеркало смотришь.

Петра чувствует это вновь: дикое и необузданное желание убивать.

— Зря ты пришёл… — говорит она, сжимая края памятника, на котором сидит; _камень крошится и просыпается сквозь чёрные пальцы._

Питер чувствует это вновь: чужеродный и невозможно сильный страх.

— Нет, не зря, — говорит он, сжимая металл и вскидывая руку с оружием.

Никто из них не хочет умирать.

Но в мире не может существовать двоих Питера-Петры Паркер-а.


	15. Chapter 15

— Дядя Бен, ты научишь меня стрелять? — спрашивает мальчик шести лет и разглядывает кольт в руках мужчины, который надо было почистить внутри и снаружи. Бен Паркер улыбается, собирает оружие обратно и подзывает к себе племянника.

— Только если ты сможешь его удержать, — Питер вытягивает руки и дядя отпускает оружие с высоты не больше полуметра. Мальчик ловит кольт обеими руками, но будучи слабым и слегка неуклюжим ребёнком чуть не ронять его вместе с собой. — Ну, всё-всё, герой, можешь отпустить, — дядя Бен удерживает его за плечо и аккуратно забирает пистолет. — Не расстраивайся, Питер, — говорит он, заметив надувшиеся щеки, — то, что ты не смог его поднять говорит о том, что ты хороший человек. И я надеюсь, что никогда не сможешь.

Шестилетний мальчик не понимал, что в этом такого и почему дядя не мог показать ему, как стрелять. Что такого, если он научится? Что хорошего в том, что он сможет себя защитить? Что случится, если он даже не сможет поднять пистолет?

Семнадцатилетний Питер понял — ему не стоит брать в руки оружие, потому что оно невообразимо тяжёлое, холодное _и утягивающее за собой._

 

Петра сорвалась с места, у неё большая скорость, ловкость. Питер видит все её движения, не смея моргать; оружие дрожит в руках. Расстояние меньше двух метров — не промахнётся.

 

— Дядя Бен, ты научишь меня стрелять? — спрашивает мальчик семи лет и разглядывает кольт в руках мужчины, который надо почистить изнутри и снаружи. Бен Паркер улыбается, собирает оружие по частям обратно и подзывает к себе племянника.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь удержать его?

_Нет, конечно._

Но мальчик семи лет уверенно кивает, и оружие вновь падает ему в руки — вновь Питер не удерживает его.

— Оружие для плохих людей, Питер, — терпеливо говорит дядя Бен.

 

_Я помню,_  — понимает Питер и направляет дуло ровно в лоб **не-** человека.

 

— Дядя Бен, ты научишь меня стрелять? — спрашивает мальчик восьми лет и скучающе разглядывает кольт в руках мужчины, что надо было почистить внутри и снаружи. Бен Паркер улыбается, собирает оружие обратно и подзывает к себе племянника.

Питер с готовностью подставляет руки.

Пистолет летит медленно, мальчику чудится свист воздуха, он ловит его, но не удерживает, слегка нагнувшись.

— Я буду рад, если он всегда будет таким тяжёлым для тебя, — говорит дядя Бен, _легко_  забирая пистолет из ладоней племянника.

 

Веном может защитить от пули, Веном, покрывающий кожу, непробиваем, Веном не даст ей умереть — _у Петры нет на лице маски._

Хочешь убить — _убей._

Хочешь стрелять — _стреляй, Питер Паркер._

_Хочешь жить — убей меня, пожалуйста, Питер!.._

 

— Дядя Бен, ты научишь меня стрелять? — спрашивает мальчик девяти лет и смотрит на кольт в руках мужчины, который каждый год надо было чистить внутри и снаружи. Бен Паркер улыбается, собирает оружие обратно и подзывает к себе племянника.

— А ты настойчивый малый, Питер, — по-доброму усмехается дядя, — подойди.

Оружие летит, падает в руки, слишком тяжёлое, мальчик не может удержать его.

— Не расстраивайся, — мягко говорит дядя Бен, — ты хороший, Питер, только и всего.

Питер не расстраивается, просто не понимает слов дяди. Неужели хорошему человеку ни к чему уметь стрелять? Неужели хорошему человеку ни к чему держать пистолет? Неужели хорошему человеку ни к чему жать на курок?

 

_Есть ли смысл хорошему человеку стрелять в хорошего человека?_

 

— Дядя Бен, ты научишь меня стрелять? — спрашивает мальчик десяти лет и скептично взирает на кольт в руках мужчины, который надо чистить внутри и снаружи. Бен Паркер задорно усмехается, собирает оружие обратно и подзывает к себе племянника.

— Помнишь мои слова, Питер? — спрашивает он в ответ.

— Я не смогу его удержать.

— Нет, я говорил не это, — мягко упрекает его дядя.

Питер отводит взгляд в сторону, будто ему некомфортно об этом говорить.

— Я — хороший, а оружие только для плохих людей.

— Верно, — подтверждающие кивает мужчина. Питер немного замялся. — Что-то хочешь спросить?

— Но… если человек берёт в руки оружие для защиты, разве это делает его плохим?

Бен Паркер устало выдохнул, но племянник этого не заметил.

— Да, ты прав, он становится героем, но, Питер, — остановил он мальчика прежде чем тот начнёт тараторить, — почти все герои несчастны.

— Почему?

— Потому что им тяжело.

_Тяжело держать в руках оружие._

 

  
Кольт М1911 падает на траву, Петра не заносила руку для удара и она начинает падать, Питер ловит её, обнимает, останавливает.

— Я хочу помочь, — говорит он, потому что он никогда не сможет стать плохим человеком.

_На мгновение демон замолчал._


End file.
